


Cold blood

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Feels, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Hatred, Kara is her alien self, Lena Luthor & Maggie Sawyer Friendship, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Vampire Hunters, VampireQueen!Lena, Werewolf!Maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 39,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Kara is a vampire hunter who has sworn an oath. It is her job to protect humans and eliminate vampires. She is the best at what she does, so good even plenty of vampires fear her. The last vampire queen has proven to be hard to find and when she does find her, she finds a lot more than she bargained for.Lena has secrets which have led to her being hated by most of her own kind. She may not be as cold as she is perceived to be. Her heart does not beat, though her ability to feel has made her break the vampire law. Having broken said law twice already, meeting a special vampire hunter might make it three.So what if things get bloody?





	1. Chapter 1

Kara glances at the bodies with little remorse before throwing the torch down to burn the cabin. As a vampire hunter, it is her duty to rid the city of those creatures. She mourns their lives from time to time, though what she mourns the most is the fact that they all used to be human and lost their mortality one way or another to become bloodsuckers.

She knows those creatures know they are being hunted, considering multiple vampire hunters have been slaughtered. Now only a few vampire hunters are left to complete what needs to be done. She would never condone murder, but those creatures don’t even have a pulse, so technically they are not alive.

Being twenty-four, she is among the youngest vampire hunters to exist. It is not the kind of job which people can choose one day and pick up weapons the next. There are trials and there is an intensive training required before being named a vampire hunter. She began her training when she was merely thirteen years old, after her parents had been killed by vampires.

She is the best at what she does and has taken down dozens of those creatures. What pleases her is that most of the vampires she has encountered fear her, rightfully so. She is a fair match for the strength those creatures possess. Even though she is not human herself, she is nothing like those creatures and she will never be anything like them.

“Huntress,” a vampire purrs, stepping out of the shadows. “Wait,” she says, holding her hands up.

Kara squints her eyes and keeps the stake in her hand near the vampire’s chest. “Why should I wait?” she asks, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible.

“I want to offer you a deal,” the vampire answers.

“I don’t make deals with creatures like you,” Kara replies coldly. She grits her teeth and pulls the stake back a bit, about to use brutal force to stake the vampire’s heart.

“Wait, wait,” the vampire says, taking two steps back. “I have information about the last vampire queen.”

Kara does pause at that, because there is one vampire queen she has yet to find. Throughout the years she killed the vampire kings and queens of each coven, until only one remained, one who appears to be good at hide and seek. “What is the deal you want?” she asks, deciding to hear it first.

“My great granddaughter, last of my bloodline, is in prison for a crime she did not commit. If you get her out of prison, I will give you the location of the last vampire queen,” the vampire answers.

Kara is aware that vampires sometimes still have humans in their bloodline. It is probably the only occasion where those creatures aren’t always heartless. “Consider it done,” she replies, given that is a deal she can make. If the vampire had bargained for her own life she would have said no, though for now she can’t kill her yet. She doesn’t know why this vampire would betray her own kind, but she doesn’t care to know because it’s irrelevant.

Alex jogs up to her sister, frowning when she sees a vampire hurrying away. “You let one escape,” she says, stopping to catch her breath. “We’re supposed to hunt vampires and kill them, not let them skip off into the sunset.”

“I struck a deal,” Kara replies, shaking her head at her sister’s huffing. “It’s a decent deal because all I have to do is get an innocent _human_ out of prison and then I’ll get the location of the last vampire queen,” she explains. “You know I would never let one of those creatures live. The one who ran away now will die as soon as the deal is done.”

“I’ll be heading south for a while,” Alex says, grabbing a piece of paper from her pocket. “They need me there to help train potential vampire hunters,” she explains while she folds the piece of paper open. “This is a list with the next targets.”

“Okay,” Kara says, accepting the list from her sister. “Safe travels, Alex,” she whispers, pulling her sister into a hug.

“You’re crushing me,” Alex mumbles, groaning until Kara eases her grip. “Be careful when you go after the queen,” she warns, letting her sisterly concern seep through. “I know that you’re very skilled, but she isn’t the last queen standing for no reason, so don’t underestimate her.”

“I intend to live up to the oath I took,” Kara assures her sister. As a vampire hunter, she vowed to kill those creatures until every last one is dead or until the last breath is pulled from her lungs. “The last vampire queen will die.”

Alex hates vampires with a burning passion because those creatures killed her parents for their blood. Before that happened she may have considered giving them the benefit of the doubt because her sister is an alien, but there is no benefit of the doubt now. Those bloodsuckers are all evil murderers and nobody should have the right to be immortal. For each vampire that is killed, many humans are saved from the fate of being walking blood bags.

“I’m hungry,” Kara says, rubbing a hand over her stomach. “We should go eat.”

“Okay, but after that I have to go,” Alex replies, giving in to eat together first. “Heed my warning though,” she says once more. “Do not underestimate the vampire queen, no matter what.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena works her jaw slowly, gazing absentmindedly into the cup of blood. She is the vampire queen and needs to be respected, though years ago she broke the vampire law. Ever since then she has been hiding in the shadows more, knowing that too many of her own kind wish to have her destroyed.

Her mistake was being too human, not cold enough. She showed weakness when she was granting someone mercy. The law is there for a reason and she was wrong to break it, though she does not regret it.

“Hey,” Maggie says, taking a seat at the table. “Not thirsty?”

“Not quite,” Lena answers, pushing her cup away.

“You should drink soon before you feel tempted to bite me,” Maggie says teasingly. She knows that Lena would never do that, not in a million years, because as a werewolf she doesn’t appeal to Lena like that.

Lena found Maggie when Maggie was hardly eleven years old, nothing more but a small wolf pup without a family. Her kind hates werewolves with all they have because they are natural enemies, but when she found Maggie all she saw was a young lost child rather than an enemy. She couldn’t get it over her heart to kill Maggie, so instead she took Maggie with her.

“I kind of met someone,” Maggie announces, earning a raised eyebrow from Lena. “There is just one small problem,” she says, sighing quietly. “Her sister and she hunt vampires.”

“She sounds lovely already,” Lena replies dryly. “Do you know how many humans are out there?” she asks, shaking her head. Maggie could have chosen literally any human other than a vampire hunter.

“It doesn’t matter how many humans are out there,” Maggie answers coolly. “There’s only one Alex Danvers.”

“You love this human,” Lena notes, managing a small twitch of her lips that’s almost a smile. “I suppose breaking the law some more can do no harm.”

“Pft, breaking the law,” Maggie replies, sliding Lena’s cup back towards her. “I don’t share your law,” she reminds Lena. “Vampires may not mingle with anyone other than their own kind, but werewolves do.”

“I noticed when you were together with that alien,” Lena says, remembering it well. She takes a sip from her cup, realizing that she does need to drink. “Vampire hunters are growing extinct. How you managed to find one is a tad beyond me, though you have always been rather special.”

“Hmm yeah,” Maggie says quietly, crinkling her eyebrows together. “I worry sometimes that she would get hurt.”

“Does she know your true nature?” Lena inquires curiously.

“Not yet,” Maggie answers, not having gotten around telling so far. “I do plan to tell her someday though, but I’m not sure how she’ll react. Her only quarrel seems to be with vampires. Lucky I’m only living with one, huh?”

The corners of Lena’s lips curl upwards. She appreciates having Maggie around because at first she was her guardian, but since Maggie became an adult they have been friends. Although throughout time whenever Maggie seems hurt in any way, she sees that little wolf pup again, so vulnerable.

“You’re giving me that fond look of yours again,” Maggie comments.

“I do not know what you are talking about,” Lena denies, averting her eyes. “You have been in the dungeons again today.”

“You always hear everything,” Maggie mumbles. “Fine yes, I went in the dungeons again,” she admits. “I wanted to see how she was doing.”

“I have warned you time and time again not to go near the dungeons,” Lena says sternly, displeased that Maggie keeps disobeying her. “You know why I disapprove, Margaret.”

“Whoa hey, don’t full name me like that,” Maggie replies, hating it when Lena does that. “I know you took me in when I had nothing and you practically raised me and kept me safe and such, for which I’ll always be grateful, but please don’t ever call me Margaret again. It’s weird when you get all parent-y.”

Lena quietly drinks from her cup. She understands Maggie’s perspective, but in her heart she will always consider herself Maggie’s guardian. It is pitiful that vampires and werewolves are considered enemies.

Maggie fills her plate with food, smirking at the amount of food Lena has put on the table again, as if she’d starve. She can’t possibly eat a whole chicken and a loaf of bread by herself. Then there’s also a large bowl of potatoes and one with vegetables. “You’re listening to that crap again,” she says, hearing the music play which Lena always listens to.

Lena roughly puts her cup down. “This music is art, mind you,” she replies, appalled that Maggie would dare insult it. “Comptine d'un autre été,” she muses. “It is impossible not to appreciate the flow of the piano.”

“We should listen to some of my tunes next,” Maggie says, wanting to hear something that isn’t so classical.

“You nearly made my ears bleed last time,” Lena replies, not favoring listening to Maggie’s obnoxious music.

“That sounds a little dramatic,” Maggie retorts. “My music is good and if you don’t agree you can just suck it up, no pun intended.”

“You ought to show a vampire queen respect,” Lena points out, though her tone is mild.

“This chicken is a little dry,” Maggie comments, having a bite from it. “Exactly like your taste in music.” She ducks her head when Lena throws her cup, but then the bowl of vegetables lands on top of her hair. Lena had moved so fast that if she would have blinked she would have missed the small twitch that gave away that Lena moved. “You’re so fucking fast, even for a vampire.”

“Language, young lady,” Lena says teasingly. She catches the chicken Maggie throws at her and throws it back. “I am going down to the dungeons for a while.”

“Hmm,” Maggie replies, plucking the vegetables out of her hair. “By the way, I noticed your blood supply is running low, so I take it you’ll have to go get more soon. Obviously I’ll guard your castle in the meantime.”

“If guarding my castle means blasting rock music again I cannot say I am particularly interested to agree,” Lena says, remembering how Maggie has done that before.

“The acoustics in this place are on point,” Maggie says, making an okay symbol with her fingers. “Besides, you’re low on options because you won’t see me restocking the blood supply any day soon,” she says, scrunching her nose up at the thought of it.

“I do not judge you when you roll around in mud,” Lena points out as she walks away. “Perhaps you should not judge me for how my kind survives.”

“I do not roll around in mud!” Maggie objects, her jaw dropping at that comment.

Lena leaves her castle as little as possible, though at times it is necessary to get blood. She knows that Maggie is right that her blood supply is running low, unfortunately.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara held up her end of the bargain and got the innocent person out of prison. Now she is in the woods, waiting for the vampire who she made the deal with. She can hear the creature approaching by the sound of quick footsteps and the rustling of leaves. Her x-ray vision helps her locate the vampire even better.

“Huntress,” the vampire says lowly. “As agreed, my half of the deal,” she says whilst holding a crumpled piece of paper out.

Kara is still surprised that this vampire is betraying the last vampire queen, though that’s not her concern. She grasps the piece of paper and slips it in her pocket, deciding to kill the vampire queen tonight.

“May I request a head start?” the vampire asks.

“No,” Kara answers coldly. “Our deal is done,” she says, mercilessly plunging a stake through the vampire’s chest.

The vampire falls down and turns into ashes in a matter of seconds.

Kara tosses her crossbow over her shoulder and looks through the list her sister gave her. She will kill two more vampires today and at nightfall she will set out to kill the vampire queen. It appears that the creature lives to the north where it is colder, which doesn’t surprise her. The cold is suitable for vampires who have a cold dead heart.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Lena ties the cord of her dark blue cape and lifts the hood over her head. “I shall return later tonight,” she says to Maggie, leaving her to supervise their home.

“Have fun,” Maggie replies, smiling as she waves her hand. “And be careful out there.”

“I am always careful,” Lena says matter-of-factly.

“Uhuh,” Maggie says, not quite agreeing. “Hey, where’s the radio?” she asks, frowning because it’s gone.

“I do not know,” Lena answers innocently, even though she buried it in the woods earlier today.

“Ugh, this stupid vampire messing with my radio,” Maggie mutters quietly.

Lena shakes her head and walks out of the front door. She disappears into the night, running as fast as she can to approach the nearest hospital. Even with her speed it will take her nearly an hour to get there, that’s how far away from civilization she lives.

When she reaches the hospital, she changes quickly into a uniform from a doctor to go as unnoticed as possible. While skimming through the blood supply this hospital has to collect some, she senses someone’s presence through light footsteps.

Stealing blood from the hospital is not what she favors doing, though she chooses it above murdering people. Not that she is a saint by any means, for she has spilled blood before. She has ended the lives of a few vampire hunters to protect her kind and at times she has killed others as well, though she tends to be selective when she does.

When she kills, she makes sure it is what they deserved, which is why whenever she wants a fresh blood source she seeks the worst criminals out. She kills those who could have easily killed handfuls of innocent people.

“I can hear you,” Lena whispers, no longer pretending as if she doesn’t.

Leslie smirks as she shows herself. “I bring news for you, my queen,” she whispers, skimming her fingertips through a few bags of blood until she selects one.

Leslie is one of the vampires who are still loyal to Lena, though their contact is here and there. “Speak,” she demands, aware that Leslie would not have followed her without good reason.

“Someone has crossed the border,” Leslie reveals. “I believe it could be a vampire hunter. Humans would not be so foolish as to cross our border, unless it’s a vampire hunter.”

Lena’s thoughts shift to her castle, which she has left alone to collect a blood supply. “My home is not easily found,” she whispers, though she carries concern that it would be found.

“I’m here to warn you, for old time’s sake,” Leslie replies, simply returning an old favor and proving her loyalty.

Lena once slaughtered three vampire hunters who had Leslie cornered, decades ago. “Your effort is appreciated,” she whispers, grateful for it. She throws a few more bags of blood in a box so she can make her way home again. If a vampire hunter did cross her border, said hunter shall die.

“How is your little pet doing?” Leslie asks, grinning in between sips of blood.

“Do not refer to her as my pet,” Lena answers, aggravated.

“Aw come on, you’re the only one keeping a wolf pup around,” Leslie replies, her teasing tone still there.

“Maggie is an adult,” Lena corrects Leslie. “She is my friend and you will respect her as such.”

“With all due respect, you have a soft heart and you get attached to those you shouldn’t,” Leslie whispers, holding her hands up in a sign of surrender. “Which brings me to my next point,” she continues, dropping her hands. “How is your other pet doing?”

“Mind your tongue,” Lena warns, threateningly holding her index finger up. “One more word of disrespect and it shall be your last,” she says sincerely.

“Okay geez, I’m sorry,” Leslie apologizes quietly, sounding a tad annoyed. “They’re not your pets and I shouldn’t have called them that.”

“We cannot stay here,” Lena whispers, not wanting to risk being discovered. If humans discover them, they must die, which is a precaution she dislikes. “Notify me if anyone else dares cross my border,” she instructs. “I shall deal with the fool who dared to do so.”

“Perhaps it is huntress,” Leslie whispers, taking a guess. “If it is, you ought to be careful you don’t lose your little pe-” She shuts herself up when Lena glares at her for nearly having set pet again.

Lena pays Leslie no further attention and sets her way home, worried that it could indeed be the vampire hunter her kind has been gossiping about.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara is sure she has heard some sort of movement in these dungeons somewhere. The frustrating part is the amount of lead there is which means that she can’t use her x-ray vision. It’s dark, so she is walking around with a torch. Each cell in these dungeons seems to have chains and shackles. She hears movement again and when she walks a bit further she spots a small figure.

The small figure appears to be a child and there are shackles around her ankles, tied to a long chain that’s stuck in the wall. The child’s hair is tussled and has knots in it. Those chains must be very heavy because they look thicker than average chains. 

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispers, shocked to see that there is a child held as a prisoner. “Hey, sweetie,” she says softly, “I am not going to harm you.”

Something is off. When the child tilts her head up it strikes Kara that the child doesn’t have a heartbeat, which is a detail she had missed and next thing she knows the child is running up to her, flashing a pair of fangs.

“That’s impossible,” Kara whispers, shaking her head in disbelief. Vampire children do not exist, they just don’t, so it can’t be that there’s a vampire child here. Those creatures have a law, which includes that immortal children are strictly forbidden.

The child lunges at Kara like a monster crazy for blood.  

Kara twists the child’s right arm and restrains the little creature with one arm in front of her body. The child is strong, though this little creature is no match for her. With her free hand she holds a stake against the creature’s chest. She hesitates for a moment, torn between the knowledge that this is a vampire and the fact that this creature is a child. No, she made an oath, vampires must die.

“Don’t hurt her!”

Kara’s eyes widen when another vampire, who must be the vampire queen, shows up in front of her. “I am a vampire hunter,” she says coolly. “It is my job to end vampires.”

“You are her,” Lena whispers, recognition dawning upon her. “You are huntress, the famous vampire hunter.”

“Do not move,” Kara warns, threatening to spike the child’s heart if the vampire queen dares to take a step. She never agreed to kill children and this vampire child should not exist, but she cannot fail the vow she made.

“Let her go,” Lena says, her eyes flashing dangerously. “You do not know who you are dealing with, huntress,” she warns angrily. If the vampire hunter doesn’t let go soon she will snap her neck.

Kara scoffs because that definitely goes both ways.

“You take me a fool,” Lena whispers, raising an eyebrow. “I know you are an alien,” she continues, smirking when the vampire hunter falters ever so slightly. “I can smell it in your blood.”

Kara was already warned by Alex not to underestimate the vampire queen, though she hadn’t expected this creature would be able to smell that she’s not human. Not that it matters because soon she will end their petty lives. A loud growl behind her has her turning around.

Maggie bares her rows of teeth, having transformed into a werewolf when she heard the distress. She approaches the vampire hunter dangerously, relieved that it’s not Alex she’s facing.

“You’re a werewolf,” Kara says, confused to see the werewolf siding with these vampires. “Vampires are your natural enemies.” First the child, now a werewolf, can’t get much stranger than this.

Lena moves towards the vampire hunter in hardly the tenth of a second. She grasps the huntress’ head and smacks it roughly against the wall.

Kara fights back until she ends up losing consciousness.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Phew,” Maggie says, wiping her forehead. “That was a close call.”

Lena is angry that the vampire hunter dared enter her home when she was gone for a blood supply run. She could have ended up losing the apple of her eye, the child her law forbids and which has given her kind another reason to dislike her. Turning children is prohibited, but when she found the little girl dying she had to save her. Immortal children are not allowed because their thirst cannot be controlled.

“I should have heard something sooner,” Maggie whispers, noticing how much it has affected Lena.

“It was not your fault,” Lena replies quietly, not blaming Maggie. “Thank you for showing up when you did.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t killed her yet,” Maggie says, having thought Lena wouldn’t hesitate to do so.

“I plan to kill her in due time,” Lena reassures, needing to ask a few questions once the huntress wakes up. She grabs the comb from the table to comb her daughter’s long raven locks. “My sweet Morgana,” she whispers affectionately.

Morgana has both of her small hands placed on a cup, drinking eagerly from the blood. Her hands are so tiny that her fingers don't even touch as she holds the cup.

Maggie tries to ignore all the blood-filled cups that are on the table for Morgana. She knows that the little girl is hardly ever let out of the dungeons because Lena worries that Morgana would run outside the castle and wreak havoc due to the little girl’s thirst which is never quite sated.

Lena found Morgana a few years ago, after another vampire left her in the woods to die. The little girl was only five years old and when she found her she wanted to help. She didn’t care about how she could smell her blood. It would have been a quick mercy if she would have ended Morgana’s life fast, but her heart disagreed with her. Everyone always thinks vampires are cold and heartless, though she disagrees with that.

“It’s strange that the vampire hunter found this place,” Maggie comments.

“Strange indeed,” Lena agrees. “I believe this is the work of treason.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Kara wakes up in a cell, realizing she is still in the dungeons. Her head hurts from the way she was knocked unconscious. There are chains around her wrists and ankles, though those won’t do any good. She pulls at them to break herself free with ease, but nothing happens. Her brows crinkle together in confusion and when she tries once more, still nothing happens.

All of her weapons have been taken from her and her boots appear to be gone as well. The cell has a piece of cardboard, a thin blanket and a toilet. Glancing at the blanket makes her realize how cold these dungeons are, though that didn’t bother her before.

There’s a green glow shining down upon her and when she looks up she sees green lights. She exhales audibly, realizing that she has been put in a cell with kryptonite emitters. The lights have drained her so much that her powers aren’t working. Wounds appear to be littered on her skin, on her arms and legs, and her face from what she can feel.

It’s quite surprising that she hasn’t been killed, though being locked up like this isn’t exactly promising either. Alex was right that she shouldn’t have underestimated the last vampire queen. It’s not that she underestimated the creature so much, no. How could she have possibly known that the vampire queen has a werewolf on her side?

The arrival of the werewolf was unexpected and created a distraction which gave the vampire queen the upper hand. At first she seemed to have an advantage due to having the vampire child in her grip, but she was wrong to assume she had everything under control.

Lena appears in front of the cell, admiring the green glow which makes the alien weak. “What is your name, huntress?” she asks with a cold tone.

Kara lifts her head up to meet the vampire queen’s gaze. “Bite me,” she answers, angry to be locked up in this cell and even angrier that she was overpowered.

“I prefer human blood,” Lena replies, clasping her hands behind her back. “Though I would not mind snapping your neck as if it were a twig,” she adds threateningly. It would be easy for her to break the vampire hunter.

Kara doesn’t make a single sound when a bottle of water is thrown at her head. It will make her head hurt more than it already did, though she doesn’t care. They are enemies, so of course their encounters are far from friendly.

“How did you find my castle?” Lena asks, demanding to know.

“I guess I’m not the only one who wants to see you dead,” Kara answers, twisting the cap from the bottle of water open. “After having witnessed you keep an immortal child and that you’re allying with a werewolf, I can see why,” she says, understanding why other vampires would betray this queen. “Why do you have an immortal child anyway?”

“I do not answer to you nor to anyone else,” Lena says, displeased by the vampire hunter’s inquiries. “Tell me, alien, where is the one who betrayed me?”

Kara rolls her eyes, sensing that the creature is calling her alien on purpose because she didn’t share her name. “Dead,” she answers, having taken care of that already.

“You must think vampires have no heart,” Lena says, gazing into the huntress’ eyes. “I can see it in your eyes. I can see how confused you are to know a werewolf walks around in my home.”

“Your kind doesn’t even have a heartbeat, you might as well be heartless,” Kara replies, averting her eyes from the vampire queen.

“I found her when she was a small pup, lost and alone,” Lena shares, clenching her hands into fists. “Werewolves are seen as natural enemies to vampires, though I saw a child who was afraid. I broke my law and took her in. I may be disliked or hated even for breaking the law, although I would do it again,” she explains, not regretting her decision, “in a heartbeat.”

Kara perks up at that and eyes the vampire queen curiously. “You added that last bit on purpose,” she says knowingly. It surprises her enormously that natural enemies are friends. She never thought it would be possible for a vampire to be friends with a werewolf.

“Did I?” Lena asks with feigned innocence. Even if she did add it on purpose, she meant it. Taking Maggie in all those years ago was the right decision to make because it gave her a good friend.

“If you think that’s going to make me think you actually have a heart, you’re wrong,” Kara replies, not interested in stories that could easily be untrue. She knows that there has to be truth to it, otherwise that werewolf wouldn’t even ally with the vampire queen, but she grew up believing that all vampires are monsters. “Your kind slaughtered my adoptive parents,” she whispers with venom in her voice.

“Slaughtering vampires shall not bring them back,” Lena says quietly. “You fault my kind over blood yet your hands are washed in blood all the same.”

“We’re nothing alike!” Kara snaps. “Vampires are murderers!”

“Morgana has never killed anyone,” Lena points out, to prove a point again. “She never killed anyone,” she repeats, “and yet you would not have hesitated to take her life due to your hatred. Perhaps you are right about you and I being nothing alike. I would not murder innocents.”

“How dare you??” Kara asks, feeling her anger growing as she pulls violently against her restraints.

“How dare I?” Lena scoffs. She rips the cell open, tearing the door off its hinges with one hand. “You were about to murder my darling daughter. Morgana is mine and if you as much as huff in her direction I shall make you wish you were dead.”

“You can’t create an immortal child and act as if you are a mother,” Kara says coldly, ignoring the fact that the vampire queen could kill her easily now. The fact that the vampire law prohibits immortal children is one thing she appreciates about them, though she’s still against vampires.

“Your view on my kind is based upon a tragedy which took place in your past,” Lena whispers, grasping the vampire hunter’s chin. “The wrong doings of a few should not condemn an entire kind. For a Kryptonian you are rather dense.”

“Vampires are killing machines who pose a threat for humans,” Kara says, having made up her mind a long time ago. “I did not get this new home to watch it getting destroyed by bloodsuckers.”

“You are cold and stubborn,” Lena says, disappointed that the huntress doesn’t even try to understand anything she says. “For this, you shall not receive food today.”

Kara’s grumbling stomach betrays how hungry she is. Not receiving food for an entire day is a painful punishment to her and one that will weaken her severely, on top of the kryptonite.

Lena puts the door of the cell back in place. She had been set on killing the vampire hunter as soon as she would receive some answers, though now she feels as if she wants the huntress to change her mind about vampires. The cold judgment the vampire hunter voiced affected her. Being considered heartless cut through her and made her feel something unpleasant.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara isn’t sure if it’s still day or if it’s night when she hears footsteps approaching. She is sitting on the piece of cardboard with the thin blanket draped around her, though the blanket isn’t giving her any warmth.

Lena balances a plate in one hand with four dumplings and some grapes on it. “The night has fallen,” she says, aware that she hasn’t fed the alien all day.

Kara glances at the plate and when the vampire queen inspects the food, she thinks for a moment that she plans to eat it, but then she’s reminded that the creature only consumes blood. Maybe the creature is holding that plate to torture her and remind her that she won’t get any food.

“You must be hungry,” Lena assumes as she opens the door of the cell with her free hand. “I shall make you a deal.”

“I don’t make deals with someone like you,” Kara replies, glaring at the vampire queen. She’s not planning to ever make a deal with vampires again. The one time she did was an exception which turned out in her favor, well, aside from ending up as a prisoner.

Lena refrains from rolling her eyes at the vampire hunter’s stubbornness to not even hear her deal first. “Tell me your name and you can have this food,” she offers, holding the plate so close that the alien can almost touch it.

“And?” Kara asks, eyeing the vampire queen warily.

“And then you can eat,” Lena answers, tempted to throw the food away because this vampire hunter is getting on her nerves.

“Fine,” Kara replies, sighing. “My name is Kara.”

Lena holds the plate closer to the vampire hunter, encouraging her with a nod to take it. “Enjoy,” she says, having an inkling of how hungry Kara must be.

Kara thinks there is a catch somehow or that the vampire queen plans to taunt her by taking the food away again, but as she stuffs the food in her mouth as fast as she can, nothing seems to happen. The creature – who is rather appealing, but still a vampire who has to die anyway – is just observing her.

Lena uses her speed to return with a medical kit, which she owns due to all the times Maggie got injured over little things. She reaches out to Kara, who moves away from her. “Your wounds might get infected,” she says, trying again.

“I don’t see why you would care,” Kara mumbles. She hisses as a product touches her skin, which stings.

“You tell me,” Lena replies, dabbing at Kara’s wounds. “After all, you see yourself as an expert about my kind. You think me heartless, I must not care then.”

The vampire queen’s words dawn slowly upon Kara until they fully sink in. “I hurt your feelings,” she whispers, sensing she’s onto something. “You’re hurt because I referred to you as heartless.”

Lena clenches her jaw and finishes cleaning Kara’s wounds. She is not going to talk about how she feels or about the fact that being called heartless has been troubling her all day. Her feelings are irrelevant and won’t be discussed with this vampire hunter.

“Wait,” Kara says when the vampire queen turns around to leave. “What’s your name?” she asks, unsure if she will get an answer.

Lena narrows her eyes at Kara’s hand, which is resting on her arm. The vampire hunter must realize her mistake because a second later the hand is gone. “Lena,” she answers, seeing no harm in sharing her name. It is doubtful for Kara to ever see the light of day again anyway and sharing her name won’t get the huntress anywhere.

“Lena,” Kara repeats, taking a deep breath. She’s about to do something she has never done for a vampire before. “I’m sorry I called you heartless,” she apologizes. “I might have been wrong,” she admits, considering she did get some food and the vampire queen tended to her wounds. Maybe deep down there is some good inside of this particular vampire.

Lena freezes for a moment, but then she acknowledges Kara’s words with a nod. What the vampire hunter said may not seem much, though it is a lot more than she would have expected. There might be hope after all that she can make Kara see another side of her kind.

“I’m still going to kill you though,” Kara calls out as Lena walks away.

Lena’s lips curl into a smile. “Good luck,” she replies, amused.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Lena gazes over her cup when she hears the door of her castle slamming shut loudly. “Was that necessary?” she asks Maggie, not pleased with such noise. She is used to silence, most of the time.

“Yes, it was,” Maggie answers. She huffs and sighs as she walks up to Lena. “Alex is worried because she hasn’t heard from her sister anymore,” she explains, pacing back and forth in front of the table.

Lena puts her cup down, giving Maggie her full attention. “Her sister the vampire hunter,” she replies quietly, remembering that her friend mentioned it before.

“Uhuh,” Maggie confirms. She stops pacing around and looks directly at Lena.

“Huntress is the sister of the woman you are seeing,” Lena says, putting two and two together. Otherwise there would be no reason for Maggie to be so nervous.

“I’m afraid so,” Maggie says, sighing deeply. “So you see, we have a problem,” she says, needing Alex’s sister to stay alive. Generally, she never cared much when vampire hunters were killed, but it’s different when it comes to the Danvers sisters. At first she hadn’t known when she was ready to attack the vampire hunter in the dungeons. Now that she’s seen Alex again and talked with her, she knows.

“If I let her go she will attempt to murder Morgana and others,” Lena replies, unable to do that.

Maggie groans because she knows what Lena says is true. “She’s Alex’s sister,” she says, not knowing what to do. “I’m on your side, but I’m also on Alex’s.”

“You could lure Alex here,” Lena suggests.

“If I lock Alex up she’ll never forgive me and that’s no way for her or her sister to live,” Maggie replies, disagreeing with that idea.

“I cannot let huntress go,” Lena says, putting her foot down. “I am sorry, Maggie, but you know I cannot do that.”

“Yeah, I know,” Maggie mutters. “It’s frustrating to be in this position because you’re my friend and I never want to go against you, but meanwhile Alex is worried about her sister while I know that she’s locked up in your dungeons,” she says, feeling torn.

“If you lure her here, I can assure her as much comfort as possible,” Lena offers, to try and make a compromise of sorts. “She can have her own room.”

“A room where she will be chained,” Maggie points out, feeling like Alex will be angry either way.

“I cannot have her wander around freely,” Lena replies, unable to permit a vampire hunter such a thing. Through Kara she can assume Alex’s hatred for vampires must be strong. “If you bring Alex here she will be treated as a guest, aside from the fact that she will be our prisoner. This is the best I can offer, Maggie.”

“Maybe you should lock me up in that room with her,” Maggie suggests. It would pain her to have Alex hate her, though at the same time she doesn’t want to lie. “She’s going to hate me when she learns the truth, but I shouldn’t lie to her. I suppose it’s time she learns everything.”

Lena lifts her cup again, bringing it to her lips to empty it. She will go down to the dungeons again soon to see if Kara has fallen asleep. As a vampire she does not sleep, ever.

“If I lure Alex here she’ll have her own room and be treated like a guest?” Maggie asks, needing to make sure. “She will get enough food and such and will not be harmed?”

“You have my word,” Lena answers, confirming with a nod.

“Okay,” Maggie says, sighing due to how limited her options are. Alex might hate her forever, but at least she will be treated as a guest and have the knowledge that her sister is alive. “I’ll lure Alex here tomorrow.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara turns around, shifting on the small piece of cardboard. She’s been cold, but then all of the sudden she’s warmer. When she opens her eyes she sees Lena draping a thick blanket over her. She’s about to question what she’s doing when she’s being scooped in the arms of the vampire queen.

Lena lowers Kara onto the mattress she placed in the cell for her. She hadn’t meant to wake the vampire hunter, though it doesn’t matter. “Is that better?” she asks quietly.

“Um yes,” Kara answers, frowning at Lena’s sudden kindness to give her a comfortable mattress with a pillow and a warm blanket. She wonders how far the vampire queen’s kindness would go. “I’m sort of…thirsty,” she says, having meant to say hungry, but she went with thirsty instead.

Lena says nothing and walks away.

Kara exhales slowly. She runs a hand through her hair, causing her chains to make a sound. Her wrists and ankles ache because it’s a bit too tight and she pulled at the chains a lot. She was being too hopeful when she said she is thirsty. At this point she’s not sure anymore what Lena wants from her. She already mentioned that the vampire who betrayed Lena’s location is dead.

“Coffee and a loaf of bread,” Lena says, returning with a tray in her hands.

Kara sits up, feeling surprised that Lena actually went to get her something to drink as well as something to eat. “Thanks,” she mumbles quickly while accepting the tray.

Lena sits down on the edge of the mattress and catches Morgana when she runs into the cell. She decided to let her daughter run around for a bit, though now that Morgana decided to come here, probably smelling Kara’s blood, it is better to hold her.

Kara’s eyes don’t leave Lena as she watches her stroking the little girl’s hair. The vampire queen seems to be whispering things in the little girl’s ear, but it’s so quiet that she can’t hear it, thanks to the kryptonite.

“My sweet Morgana,” Lena says, hugging her daughter tighter. She reveals a bag of blood from her pocket and gives it to Morgana. “Why did you become a vampire hunter, Kara?”

“Vampires have been killing people and they killed my adoptive parents,” Kara answers, already having gone partly over this before. “I want to stop those who cause others harm and vampires pose the biggest threat. Nobody should be immortal, especially not those who murder others for their blood.”

“Morgana always drank from bags of blood,” Lena says, gesturing to her daughter who is making small slurping noises. “More vampires do this. Would you still murder them?”

“Just because some vampires never killed humans for their blood doesn’t mean they never will,” Kara answers thoughtfully.

“You would murder those who are innocent on the ground of them possibly not being so innocent someday?” Lena asks, raising an eyebrow. “I find that extremely cold and brutal.”

“It doesn’t matter what you think,” Kara replies sharply. “Vampires survive on blood. They are an anomaly and should not exist. Even if all vampires would refrain from killing people and use blood bags, eventually the hospitals will lose their supplies which they need to save lives.”

“Your hatred must run deep then,” Lena notes, keeping one arm looped around Morgana to ensure she won’t reach out to bite Kara. “With your logic all humans should be in prison to prevent all of them from ever possibly becoming a criminal,” she says, to point out the flaws in the vampire hunter’s logic.

“Consuming blood is in your nature,” Kara retorts. “One way or another, you want to get it.”

“Blood in hospitals is used for those who need it to live,” Lena says, standing by her point that Kara is being too harsh. “Morgana needs it. I need it, and so do others of my kind. Yet according to you we cannot have it because we are vampires and you despise us for our nature.”

“Why are you so set on trying to change my mind anyway?” Kara asks, blowing into the steamy cup of coffee. “If I don’t end up killing you, another vampire hunter will. You can’t stop the inevitable.”

“Another vampire hunter such as your sister?” Lena asks, unmoving.

Kara’s eyes flash dangerously. “What do you know about my sister?” she asks, pulling against her chains to no avail.

“I have no intentions of going after Alex Danvers,” Lena answers, which is true. She won’t go after Kara’s sister because Maggie is going to lure her here, so it doesn’t count.

Kara isn’t pleased that Lena knows her sister’s name, which makes her worry that harm would come to Alex. “If you hurt my sister I will make you pay,” she warns.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I know, sweetheart,” Lena whispers, caressing Morgana’s cheek. She doesn’t favor having to chain her all the time, but she cannot take risks and the chains don’t harm her daughter. This is the downside of having an immortal child, always having to keep Morgana as some sort of prisoner. She wants to believe that someday she can train her daughter enough to behave, though she can’t be sure of that.

Morgana clasps her hands around one of Lena’s wrists. “Mama,” she whispers, batting her eyelashes.

“I shall bring you more soon,” Lena promises, planning to get more bags of blood for her daughter to feed on. She gently pulls her wrist free. “No harm shall ever come to you,” she whispers, wanting to keep her word. She would gladly give her life for Morgana and Maggie because they are her family and their lives mean more to her than her own.

Kara beckons Lena closer when the vampire queen enters her cell again. She had an inkling Lena would return to pick up the tray.

Lena frowns, though she does step closer towards Kara.

Kara twists her chain around Lena’s neck, knowing that won’t hold her, but it will distract her for just a second. She uses the piece of wood she broke off of the tray.

Lena shifts and feels a piece of wood barely breaking the skin of her shoulder. It’s obvious that Kara doesn’t have the actual strength to even attempt piercing her heart. She throws the vampire hunter off of her and presses her against the stone wall of the cell.

The back of Kara’s head hurts from Lena having thrown her. She shuts her eyes for a moment, waiting for the inevitable moment where the vampire queen will kill her.

“That was not nice,” Lena says as Kara’s eyes flutter open. She is so close to the vampire hunter now that she can feel her breath. Pushing Kara against the wall has brought them mere inches apart.

“I made an oath,” Kara grits out. “Vampires must die.”

“You are beautiful when you are angry,” Lena whispers, caressing Kara’s cheek with the back of her index finger while her other hand still holds the vampire hunter in place against the wall. “And every other moment,” she adds.

“Beautiful or not, I..,” Kara replies, wanting to say hate, but it seems too harsh of a word for a vampire who could have killed her more than once already. “I dislike you,” she says, settling for that.

“I know,” Lena says while she drops both of her hands so Kara can back away from the wall if she so pleases. “You do not hide your emotions well, Kara,” she adds, seeing all of them swirl in those blue eyes.

Kara huffs at that because she can’t be bothered to even try and hide her distaste for vampires. Lena should save herself time and give up on trying making her see vampires differently because she is loyal to her cause. This is never going to go anywhere because one way or another, one of them will die. Either she kills the vampire queen or Lena kills her and despite certain charms the vampire queen may possess, she intends to kill her.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Lena opens a box full of toys for Morgana, wanting her daughter to be a regular child as much as possible. Morgana is more than an immortal child who is out for blood. Under that, her daughter is simply a child. She does her best to take care for Morgana, even though she has to keep her in the dungeons.

Morgana hums quietly while she brushes the hair of her doll.

Lena opens another box, which has blood bags in it. “If you get thir-” She didn’t even manage to finish her sentence because Morgana is already grabbing the first bag. It concerns her how endless her daughter’s thirst seems to be.

It’s late at night now and Lena is alone to watch over her castle. Maggie left with the intention to lure Alex here tomorrow. She walks through the dungeons until she reaches Kara’s cell.

Kara is sleeping with one hand wrapped around the thick blanket and the thumb of her other hand in her mouth. Her body is curled up like that of a child.

Lena observes the vampire hunter silently. It surprises her how the one they call huntress who has slaughtered countless vampires is laying there as if she couldn’t even hurt a fly if she tried. Kara looks fragile and incredibly human in this moment. She can hear her breathing and can see her chest moving ever so slightly under the blanket.

Kara stirs and her thumb drops from her mouth. She squeezes her eyes shut together and trashes around, whispering things in Kryptonese.

Lena assumes Kara is having a nightmare. It’s a pity to see the vampire hunter go from a peaceful sleep to that. She has watched people sleep before, envied them for it at times.

Kara’s whispers turn louder as she trashes more violently.

Lena opens the door of the cell quietly and rests a cool hand against Kara’s forehead. “Shhh, you are dreaming,” she whispers in the vampire hunter’s ear. “You are safe.” _For now._

Kara mumbles incoherently. When she opens her eyes because she thought Lena was here, she doesn’t see anyone. She did feel a brief brush of wind which makes her wonder if the vampire queen was really here or if she imagined it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex shivers when Maggie finally lets her inside a building which appears to be a castle. They had been walking through a layer of snow, which was very cold, though her girlfriend seemed unbothered by it. “This place is cold,” she says, hardly able to keep her teeth from clattering.

“Your room will be warmer,” Maggie promises.

“My room?” Alex asks, confused. “I thought you said you found out where my sister is.”

“Your sister is here,” Lena says, walking up to Alex.

“Who are you?” Alex asks, frowning at the stranger.

“Okay, hear me out,” Maggie says, holding her hands up. “I’m a werewolf,” she blurts out.

“That’s not funny,” Alex replies, not amused in the slightest. After all the snow she walked through she just wants to find her sister.

“I’m not kidding,” Maggie assures. To prove her point, she momentarily shifts to her werewolf self.

Alex gasps, shocked to find out that her girlfriend is a werewolf. She doesn’t have an issue with werewolves, though it would have been nice to know sooner.

“This is my friend,” Maggie says as she nods her head at Lena. “She is the vampire queen.”

Alex takes her crossbow, but as soon as she’s holding it, the vampire queen has moved and has crushed it. She’s good at what she does, though right now she was unprepared.

Lena restrains Alex easily under Maggie’s watchful eyes and drags the vampire hunter to the room she prepared.

“Maggie, how could you?” Alex asks, getting angry. “You betrayed me.”

“Your sister is in this castle,” Maggie answers, wringing her hands together. “I’m not trying to betray you. I couldn’t let you think your sister would be dead.”

“So instead you’re capturing me??” Alex hisses, kicking against the vampire queen’s hold. “Where is my sister? What have you done to her?”

Lena pushes Alex inside the room, which has been warmed up by heaters. “Any attempt to escape will be futile,” she says, to let the vampire hunter know she shouldn’t even try.

Maggie enters the room as well, though she can see that Alex is angry to have her around right now. “I’ll explain everything,” she promises while Lena locks the door behind them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara groans loudly because Lena is torturing her, playing that same darned song over and over again on a loop. She hates how she keeps hearing the words “why can’t we be friends” in the song, which is highly annoying. If that’s the vampire queen’s way of suggesting they should be friends it won’t work. She would rather eat both of her boots than being friends with a bloodsucker. Well, if she’d still have her boots that is.

“I hate this song,” Kara mutters. Putting her hands over her ears sadly doesn’t drown the music out.

“It is the courtesy of my werewolf friend,” Lena says, lingering at Kara’s cell.

“Great, I can add werewolves on my list of enemies then,” Kara replies, throwing her pillow against the door of the cell where Lena’s fingers rest.

“Ah yes, that is your way, so it seems,” Lena says, disappointed to hear this from Kara, though not surprised. “You dislike one werewolf and now you decided to be an enemy to all werewolves. I highly doubt no human has ever wronged you, yet you seem to have no issues with humans. In your ways, one bad apple means the entire basket is bad, no?”

“I was half joking about adding werewolves on my list of enemies,” Kara clarifies. “This song frustrates me, so what I said was simply an expression.”

“Have you ever imagined the good vampires could do if my kind would get a chance?” Lena asks, tilting her head to the side. “I know not all of us may deserve it, though not every one of my kind is bad.”

“Killing people and stealing blood doesn’t sound like a good thing to me,” Kara answers, stuck in her ways and beliefs.

“Blood can be paid for,” Lena counters, though she is aware not all vampires might be able to afford such a thing and it could be difficult to get someone in each place to sell blood to vampires.

“Alright, humor me, what kind of good are you talking about?” Kara asks, deciding to spare Lena a few minutes, even though whatever is being said will be futile.

“You ask though you do not aim to listen,” Lena answers as she opens the door of the cell. She turns the song off, for now. “Vampires are strong. We could build houses, among other things,” she says, giving one reason why her kind could do good things.

Kara doubts that vampires would spend their time building houses and such. She scoffs and shakes her head, feeling like Lena would tell her just about anything to make her change her mind. And for what purpose really? It needs to get through to the vampire queen that one way or another, vampire hunters will come for her.

“We have a few differences from humans, though we are not entirely different,” Lena says, sitting down on the edge of the mattress so she doesn’t have to loom over Kara. “Every vampire was human once.”

“That’s what makes it even worse,” Kara says, mourning the fact that some willingly become vampires. “The keyword is was, used to be. Past tense,” she points out. “When humans die they are supposed to stay dead.”

“I drink blood and yet I enjoy dining with my friend,” Lena says, doing things which humans would do as well. “What I consume should not matter when I do not kill someone for it,” she continues, feeling like she is not doing something wrong with that, even though she does steal blood from hospitals. It’s all about choosing the less of two evils. “I do not need sleep, though I have a room and lay down on my bed sometimes, wishing I could sleep.”

“I could help you sleep forever,” Kara mumbles quietly. She sighs when she looks into Lena’s eyes. “Sorry, that was uncalled for,” she admits. “Do you remember your human life?”

Lena is silent for a moment, feeling the air growing thick between them. “If I tell you about my life back when I was human, will you tell me of your life on Krypton?” she asks, wishing to learn more about Kara.

Kara sees no harm in doing that and even though this is the vampire queen, she finds that she’d rather have Lena here for a bit rather than be alone. One of her weaknesses is that she has never liked being alone. “Yes,” she answers, agreeing to do that. “You’re going to be here for quite a while when I tell you about Krypton though,” she says, as a fair warning.

“I have all the time in the world,” Lena replies, not concerned about how long it would take. “When I was human, my family owned a small piece of land. It was not much, though at the time it was more than most had. We grew our own vegetables and had milk from our goats. When I turned fifteen I was taken away from my home to be a servant for the king. I did his laundry, drew his baths, brought him breakfast and did every chore he could think of. One night, years later, the village was under attack. The king assumed it was an army, though it was not.”

“During the first night we called them creatures of the night,” Lena continues. “Soon enough they attacked during the daylight as well. No army stood against them. Swords were useless. It was not until someone used a spear entirely made out of wood that it was discovered piercing their hearts with wood killed them. The king assumed he was winning and was triumphant each time a vampire was slaughtered. One night a vampire entered my room. His name was Jack. Rather than killing me, he turned me because he wanted me to be his.”

“I never turned out to be his, considering I had no such interest in him, or any interest at all for that matter,” Lena clarifies, wanting to ensure Kara doesn’t think she submitted to him. “He died a few years later under the king’s retaliation. I fled north with a few more of my kind and never saw my family again.”

It saddens Kara to hear that Lena became a vampire against her choice. This casts a somewhat new light upon the vampire queen, though it doesn’t change that Lena shouldn’t be walking the earth as a vampire. If those creatures won’t be stopped they could take over the population in the long run, which can’t happen.

Kara takes a deep breath and tells Lena all about Krypton and her parents. She tells her how the world she knew perished. It’s refreshing to be able to share it with someone. This almost feels like having a conversation with a friend, but they’re not friends and they can never nor will they ever be friends.

“I don’t know what game you’re playing at, but it won’t work,” Kara says with a gruff voice.

Lena is caught off guard by the sudden change of sharing memories to Kara’s distaste sounding through again. Her only intention had been to share their stories with each other while being on somewhat common ground for a moment. It is as if the vampire hunter softens at times and then stumbles upon her reluctance to see anything good in a vampire.

“How about a fair fight?” Kara suggests. “If you let me out of here, you and I can fight, to the death.”

“Do you value your life so little?” Lena asks, believing that she is more powerful than the Kryptonian. As an ancient vampire it would not be easy for anyone to stake her heart. “We need not be enemies. Peace can exist. I believe that, in my heart,” she says, hoping that one day the hatchet between vampires and vampire hunters can be buried forever.

“There will never be peace with vampires,” Kara says coldly. “Vampire hunters won’t rest until every single vampire is dead. My oath is sacred and I will not forsake it, especially not over cheap words from you. You made an immortal child and now you will repent your sins.”

Lena cups Kara’s cheeks while a tear rolls down her cheek. “This cannot be who you are,” she whispers, as if she’s trying to look into the huntress’ soul. “Who has hurt you so much for it to inflict such hatred in your heart?”

 


	6. Chapter 6

“You don’t know who I am,” Kara says, pulling away from Lena’s cold hands. “Just because I told you of my life on Krypton doesn’t mean you suddenly know me. I am a vampire hunter for the sake of humans, who are endangered due to vampires whose very nature is to kill for blood.”

“I am not the only vampire who would wish to leave in peace,” Lena says calmly, knowing that there are more vampires out there who would appreciate peace. “Certain humans may fear my kind, though my kind is not entirely unafraid either. I am not ashamed to admit I have been afraid to one day have a vampire hunter coming here to murder my precious Morgana. When you stood here in my dungeons, threatening the life of my little angel, there would have been no better way to stake my heart because stake it you did.”

Kara can tell how much Lena obviously seems to care for that immortal child, but that doesn’t make the vampire queen good. It was wrong of Lena to turn a child into a vampire, regardless of how pure she may have believed her intentions to be. “The child will never be able to be taught how to control herself. Keeping her as a prisoner is no life at all, you may as well have let her die,” she says, not caring how icy that sounds.

Lena disagrees with Kara because nature has been proven wrong before. Nobody would have ever believed a vampire could be on the same side as a werewolf and yet Maggie is her friend. Considering that happened, she has faith that there is hope for her to teach Morgana how to control her thirst, even if it takes decades or centuries to accomplish it.

“The second she ever breaks free she will be a ruthless killing machine, capable of slaughtering entire cities,” Kara continues. Lena seems to be too blinded by her affection for the child to accept the truth. “I never signed up to murder a child nor does any vampire hunter, but technically immortal children shouldn’t even exist. If you care about that child at all, you will end her suffering quickly.”

“Your hatred has been woven into the core of your being to the point where you would murder a child,” Lena replies, disappointed. “If Morgana was an alien you would not wish to take her life.”

“But she’s not, she’s an immortal child, a dangerous child,” Kara says, though it seems futile to even try and convince Lena of that. “You and I will never see eye to eye,” she says, sighing because she should give up on even trying explaining, as should the vampire queen.

“Very well then,” Lena says quietly.

Kara tugs angrily at her chains as Lena walks away. She’s tired of being locked up as a prisoner and no matter what the vampire queen says it won’t change her loyalty. For a moment it had seemed as if they could be friends or at least close to friends, but that’s nothing more than some kind of ploy, a game.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“You are not eating,” Lena notes, though she can’t say much considering she’s not drinking. “Why?”

Maggie sighs deeply and doesn’t bother to pick her fork up. “It’s Alex,” she answers, which is the obvious answer. “She’s refusing to eat because she wants to see her sister,” she explains, worried about her girlfriend’s health. Or well, ex-girlfriend considering Alex told her they’re over.

“Her resistance is futile,” Lena replies, feeling unfazed. “If she does not eat, she will starve.”

“Lena,” Maggie mutters, glaring at her friend. “I care about Alex. I can’t watch her starve herself.”

Lena is hesitant to comply with Alex’s wishes given Kara does not know her sister is residing in her castle. Revealing such information may cause the huntress to dislike her even more. Not that it should matter if Kara hates her or not. The huntress is a project, an attempt to convince a vampire hunter not all vampires must die.

“As long as she refuses to eat I’m not going to eat either,” Maggie says, shoving her plate aside. “If she could just see her sister for a little while she would eat again.”

“How can you be certain?” Lena asks skeptically. “One request can turn into two, two into four and so forth,” she says, waving her hand around.

“I don’t know,” Maggie answers, because honestly she has no idea. “All I do know is that I lured her here under the guise of this being where her sister is, so I don’t blame her for wanting to see her sister. She wants to know if her sister is okay and she’s not going to take our word for it.”

“I shall have a word with her,” Lena replies, making a mental note to get on that.

“She might react a bit aggressively,” Maggie warns. “Whatever happens, please don’t hurt her.”

“Your feelings for her are keeping her alive,” Lena says, which is why she cannot kill or harm Alex. “I would never harm those I care about.”

“I know you care about me,” Maggie replies, aware of that fact. “I wish this situation wouldn’t be so complicated.”

“Eat now, I will speak with Alex,” Lena says, pushing a plate closer towards Maggie.

“I suppose,” Maggie mumbles, picking her fork up.

Lena is at Alex’s room in a second, opening the door. The moment she opens it she can see the vampire hunter glaring at her, expressions dripping with hate. “Hello, Alex,” she says calmly, closing the door behind her.

“Where is my sister?” Alex asks angrily. She lurches forward, but she doesn’t get far as the vampire queen’s hands close around her wrists. “You bitch, what have you done to my sister?”

“I shall not speak with you if you cannot be civil,” Lena replies coolly, letting go of Alex’s wrists.

“Civil? You’re a vampire!” Alex seethes. “I demand to see my sister.”

Lena slowly backs Alex up against the wall. “You are afraid,” she says, seeing right through this vampire hunter. “Your sister is strong and it scares you that she is not invincible. She is not your blood, though you love her as if she were.”

Alex tries to push the vampire queen away, but it’s useless. She might as well be trying to move a brick wall. It’s true that she’s afraid because Kara means a lot to her and her sister is the only family she has left. “If you hurt her I will make you pay,” she threatens.

“You care for an alien yet you despise vampires,” Lena whispers, intrigued by how strange humans can be.

“Your kind slaughtered my parents!!” Alex shouts angrily, pounding her fists against the vampire queen’s chest. “They took them from me!”

“An unfortunate loss,” Lena replies, keeping her voice quiet. “The actions of a few should not lead to an entire kind being hated, being hunted, being killed.”

“Vampires are dangerous and could wipe humans out,” Alex says, standing by her beliefs. “I don’t know what kind of tea party you think you have going on with Maggie, but just because you have a wolf for a friend doesn’t suddenly make you a good vampire.”

“If it was up to me, I would let you starve yourself to death,” Lena states bluntly. “Your stubbornness can get you killed. You are alive because of Maggie.”

“No, you’re wrong,” Alex replies, correcting the vampire. “I’m a prisoner because of Maggie. All this time she lied to me. She’s always sided with bloodsuckers and I didn’t know,” she scoffs bitterly.

“I merely tolerate you for Maggie’s sake,” Lena points out. “If you behave and eat, I shall allow you to see your sister,” she says, although she doesn’t know yet how she will let Kara know that Alex is here.

“Kara is all I have!” Alex seethes, punching the vampire queen with all her might. Her breaths turn into wrenched sobs as she looks away. “Vampires took everything from me,” she whispers, barely audible.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara groans at the dull emptiness she feels in her stomach. She’s hungry and she honestly doesn’t know how much time has passed since Lena last visited her cell. It’s possible that it’s been a day, but it could also have been more or less. It’s difficult not knowing what kind of day or time it is. If she ever does get out of here it’s possible that she’ll feel tired during the day, thinking it’s supposed to be night.

She wonders if the vampire queen is planning to let her rot in this cell as some sort of punishment. The chains feel heavy and the more time she spends in this cell, the weaker she can feel her body become. Those kryptonite emitters are affecting her strongly and are stopping her wounds from healing fast. If anything, her wounds are healing exceptionally slow.

The comfortable mattress and the warm blanket are appreciated. Without those her back would hurt and she’d be quite cold. Her throat is dry, needing water badly. Every once in a while she hears chains rattling in the distance, which must be Morgana wandering around.

By now Alex must be so incredibly worried about her. On one hand she’s relieved that her sister doesn’t know her location because she doesn’t want her to die, but on the other hand it’s inconvenient that she hasn’t told anyone. She wishes she could let Alex know that she’s okay, that she’s alive.

The door of the cell opens as Lena walks in.

Kara scoffs at the sight of handcuffs, which are glowing green. Seriously, she’s already chained up and weakened a lot from the kryptonite emitters. Those cuffs will only weaken her further and at this point Lena might as well just kill her.

“Hold your hands out, Kara,” Lena says, crouching down in front of her.

“No,” Kara replies stubbornly. “Are you so insecure that I will overpower you that you have to apply even more kryptonite?”

Lena decides to forego her patience this time. She grabs a fistful of Kara’s shirt and yanks her closer, clicking the kryptonite cuffs around her wrists.

“Fight me fairly,” Kara demands as she tries to fight Lena’s grip. “Are you deaf!?” she asks angrily when the vampire queen ignores her.

Lena continues undisturbed, breaking the shackles open. She stares at Kara’s wrists and ankles for a moment, noticing how tender and red her flesh has gotten from having been chained.

“Lena!” Kara objects when she’s being thrown over the vampire queen’s shoulder. “Put me down!”

“Soon,” Lena replies coolly as she walks through her dungeons.

Kara sighs and stops struggling when she realizes it’s futile. By struggling she’s only depleting herself further and it’s better if she saves her strength. The cuffs are uncomfortable and too tight, though it’s a relief that she no longer has all those chains around her. She’s thirsty, hungry and tired, and has no idea where Lena is taking her.

Lena enters her bedroom and walks through it to enter her bathroom. She gently lowers Kara until her feet hit the tiles of her bathroom floor.

Kara notices the green lights on the ceiling, frowning as she wonders why Lena is doing all of this. The lights are too bright, too much. Maybe her body is simply too weak.

Lena puts her hands under Kara’s arms, just in time to stop her from collapsing. She slowly lowers the vampire hunter, letting her rest on the floor as she fills her bathtub.

“Why… are you doing this?” Kara asks weakly when she’s being lowered into the bathtub. Wait what? Did Lena undress her?

“You reeked,” Lena answers, staring at the red blush on Kara’s cheeks.

“I can bathe myself,” Kara says, gasping when it looks as if Lena is about to wash her hair.

“Without drowning yourself, I hope,” Lena whispers silently.

“What was that?” Kara asks, missing her super hearing.

Lena says nothing and walks out of her bathroom to grant the flustered vampire hunter some privacy.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Lena slides against the door, outside of her bathroom. She listens to the sound of water moving around and Kara’s breathing. The latter merely to ensure the vampire hunter isn’t stupidly drowning herself by losing consciousness. She already put some fresh clothes in her bathroom so Kara can choose what she wants to wear.

The vampire hunter had looked so human and so vulnerable when she had rid her of her old clothes. She is planning to inform Kara soon about Alex and to have them see one another. Those sisters are both frustratingly stubborn, though at least Alex seemed to have listened and has been behaving. It’s truly unfortunate how their parents were slaughtered by vampires and she cannot imagine the grief that must have cost them, but it’s unfair how they decided to hate all vampires.

She backs away from the door when she hears Kara’s footsteps. Just as she stands up and folds her hands, the door opens.

Kara plucks at the fabric of the long white nightgown. The bath had felt good because her muscles have been sore. She smells like soap and feels clean now, though this probably won’t last. “I take it you’re going to bring me back to the dungeons,” she says with a deep sigh. It’s no surprise to her that even the bedroom has kryptonite emitters.

Lena raises an eyebrow when Kara brings her wrists up because she’s not planning to cuff her again. It seems that the vampire hunter’s stubbornness has dissolved somewhat. “Rest,” she says, pointing at her bed. She never sleeps, though she does own a bed and lies down on it from time to time. “I shall bring you water and food shortly.”

“This room is surprisingly warm,” Kara says, reveling in the warmth. That’s when she spots a few heaters and it’s confusing why Lena is doing this. She walks over to the bed which has red silk sheets, quite the slippery fabric and soft on her skin.

Lena exits her bedroom and locks the door, to ensure Kara won’t walk out. She is only doing this because the vampire hunter had needed a bath. Having Kara stay in her bedroom is temporary and will make it easier to take Alex to see her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara did try to rest because she needs it, but her hunger is making it difficult to fall asleep. She wonders if her complaining stomach was loud enough for Lena to hear it because suddenly the vampire queen is back with a tray in her hands. It’s strange how Lena alternates between treating her like a prisoner and treating her like a guest. She wouldn’t even bother with doing either of those things for a vampire.

Lena puts the tray down on her table, which is standing next to the wall. She brought Kara a pitcher of water and a bunch of food which Maggie claims to like a lot. “Dine with me,” she says to the vampire hunter as she takes a seat. She grasps the metal cup with the blood, for which Kara should be grateful that she won’t be able to see through it.

“I take it that’s not wine,” Kara says, eyeing Lena warily as she takes the chair that’s the furthest away from the vampire queen. Other vampire hunters would probably refuse to eat, but she can’t do that. It’s quite the relief that Lena isn’t starving her, although she wouldn’t admit that aloud. “How much blood do you steal from hospitals every year, every month, every week?”

For herself Lena doesn’t steal much, though she does steal a lot for Morgana. “Should you be one to judge when you eat more than humans do?” she asks, arching an eyebrow up.

“That’s different,” Kara answers, grumbling as she pokes her fork around in the food. “I’m Kryptonian and I’m not stealing food, I pay for it.”

“I did offer my kind can pay for blood,” Lena replies, which is true. She’s willing to pay for blood because she can afford it and then Kara can stop calling her a thief. It would be easier if humans could accept vampires, but no, they fear them. Not that she blames humans for fearing her kind because not all vampires are friendly.

“That’s still not the same,” Kara says sharply. “Blood isn’t supposed to be consumed.”

“It is not the same because it disgusts you,” Lena says dryly. “Yet you consume animals every day, as do many humans. Let me ask you this, would you still think it is wrong if vampires were to drink animal blood?”

“Eww,” Kara whispers, blurting her initial thought out too fast. “Consuming blood is wrong, even if it’s from animals,” she answers. She wouldn’t want to find a bunch of dead animals that have been drained from their blood.

Lena purses her lips, watching how Kara stuffs her mouth with pork. Vampires can’t drink animal blood anyway, so it was a hypothetical question. Huntress must truly hate her kind to be okay with humans slaughtering animals to eat them yet not being okay with the idea of vampires drinking the blood of the animals.

“Hot,” Kara says, waving her hand in front of her mouth quickly as she reaches for the water with her other hand. “This food is very spicy, are you trying to kill me?”

Lena watches with amusement how red Kara’s face is becoming and then watches her gulp from the pitcher of water, spilling copious amounts of the water onto the nightgown. If she would need to breathe her breath would have gotten caught by now because the water is making the vampire hunter more visible. When she had undressed Kara for the bath she had closed her eyes, out of respect.

Kara’s chest is heaving when she puts the pitcher down. She wipes her mouth with her hand and shivers at the feeling of the nightgown, which is wet now, sticking to her skin. “Are you… are you staring at me?” she asks, blushing dumbly due to the way Lena’s eyes are glued on her. “You already saw enough earlier in the bathroom,” she says as she crosses her arms over her chest.

Lena wordlessly sips from her cup before crossing her bedroom to the giant closet where she selects a new nightgown for Kara, a black one this time.

Kara sighs when Lena leaves the room, finding it difficult to get a read on her. She changes into the new nightgown and decides to go to bed to get some rest while she still can. It’s possible that the vampire queen would suddenly decide to drag her back to the dungeons. She needs to find a way to escape and continue her mission, though the kryptonite is making that complicated.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena is not pleased when Leslie barges into her castle, unannounced. “I hope you have a proper explanation for this,” she says coldly. Her kind knows better than to set foot in her territory.

“Yes, my queen, I do,” Leslie replies, smirking as she bows her head for a second. “I’m here to warn you.”

“What is it this time?” Lena asks, wondering if another vampire hunter crossed her borders. It’s appreciated how Leslie warns her and for that she can forgive the intrusion, though she is wary. Leslie respects her, to a degree, but she is known to have a dubious morality and to switch sides at times.

“It’s about Veronica,” Leslie answers, grinning because she knows Lena has a history with her. “She is trying to rise as a vampire queen.”

Lena is surprised to hear that her ex from a few centuries ago wants to be a vampire queen. It was to be expected that some might try to reach that title, given every other queen aside from her has been killed. “Go on,” she says, making a gesture with her hand.

“Other vampires are willing to let it slide that you have a vampire child _and_ a wolf,” Leslie says, holding her index finger up. “There is a condition however.”

Lena narrows her eyes because it sounds too good to be true, hence there must be a condition tied to it. “What is the condition?”

“You can keep Morgana and Maggie,” Leslie says, respectfully using their names this time rather than calling them pets. “If you help our kind to slaughter all the vampire hunters, especially the famous huntress,” she continues. “They know huntress crossed your borders, it’s been rumored.”

It sounds like a somewhat fair agreement to Lena, though she had hoped for peace rather than a bloodbath. This could be her chance to have her kind accept Morgana and Maggie.

“Veronica wants huntress’ head,” Leslie says, “so she can show it to the rest of our kind as a sign that even the best vampire hunter can’t bring us down. If she crossed your border, you killed her, right? All you have to do now is chop her head off so I can take it with me.”

“Huntress did cross my border,” Lena confirms. She runs her fingers over the woodwork of a sculpture, considering her options. If she gives Leslie Kara’s head, Morgana and Maggie would be accepted, although every other vampire hunter would have to die as well, which also includes Alex. Not that any of her kind would need to know about Alex. As far as her kind is concerned, Alex might as well not exist.

“I knew it,” Leslie mutters. “Hey, pet,” she says with a smirk when she sees and smells Maggie.

“Leslie,” Lena warns, baring her fangs.

“So sensitive,” Leslie mumbles.

Maggie tenses as her eyes shift between Lena and Leslie. She caught glimpses of their conversation, which has her worried.

“I encountered huntress,” Lena says to Leslie. “However,” she adds, clicking her tongue. “Her skills were extraordinary and unfortunately she managed to escape.”

“What in the world,” Leslie replies, frowning. “You’re the fastest one out of us all and the strongest. How does some flimsy vampire hunter escape you?”

“You dare insult my capabilities?” Lena asks, taking a step towards Leslie.

“No, my queen, of course not,” Leslie answers quickly. “I was trying to say I’m surprised because if anyone can kill her, it’s you.” She pauses and tilts her head to the side. “I hear three heartbeats. One is from her,” she says as she points at Maggie.

Lena knows that Leslie can hear Kara’s heart and Alex’s heart because she hears them as well. “I craved a snack,” she says coolly. She’s not going to mention that she has huntress locked up, weakened by kryptonite.

“Yum,” Leslie replies, licking her lips. “Before I leave, there’s one more thing.”

Lena glances at Maggie, whose heart is beating too fast. If her friend does not stop it, Leslie might question if she’s hiding something. She can’t risk Leslie sensing something is off. “Spill,” she demands.

“You’re going to love this,” Leslie says gleefully. “We found a base where young vampire hunters are being trained. A group of us will go there tomorrow at night when the humans sleep. We all know how those weaklings need sleep, unlike us. We’re going to slaughter all of them.”

Lena is appalled to hear this news, considering most of the humans who train to become vampire hunters are children and she does not condone slaughtering children. “You are going to slaughter defenseless children?” she asks, letting her distaste sound through. “There is no honor in that.”

“It’s not a matter of honor,” Leslie replies, shrugging. “It’s easier to kill them while they sleep and easier to kill them before they complete their training.”

“I forbid it,” Lena says sternly. Her kind may dislike her more for this, but she doesn’t care. She will not stand by as they slaughter innocent children. They are young and they can be taught that peace can exist. If her kind slaughters them in cold blood it will inflict an even greater war between vampires and vampire hunters. “As the vampire queen, I forbid our kind to lay a finger on those children. Anyone who disobeys me shall answer to me.”

“What the actual fuck?” Leslie scoffs, dismissing being respectful. “What kind of vampire are you?”

 


	8. Chapter 8

A wind passes through the castle, revealing a vampire between Lena and Leslie.

“I agree with our queen.”

“Nobody asked you, Lucy,” Leslie grumbles.

“Slaughtering children, while they sleep no less, is a bridge too far,” Lucy says, crossing her arms over her chest. “I will wait until they grow up and complete their training. Then I’ll face them. That’s how it’s supposed to be. Children should never be harmed. If none of us had ever harmed children then Lena wouldn’t even have an immortal child in the first place.”

“Silence,” Lena demands. “My word is law. Nobody is allowed to harm those children, vampire hunters or not.”

“You broke the law, twice,” Leslie reminds Lena. “You’re getting the chance to redeem yourself by killing our enemies and you say no? If you forbid this and show them mercy, then the deal won’t go through.”

“I can live with my decision,” Lena says, keeping her foot down. She has already been living with the knowledge that her kind doesn’t approve of Maggie and Morgana, so she might as well keep living with it. There is no way she’s going to sacrifice the lives of innocent children. As far as Kara and Alex are concerned, that’s different, but she won’t kill them purely for the sake of pleasing her kind. Maggie loves Alex and she will not break her heart, and Kara is Alex’s little sister.

“So be it,” Leslie replies, stomping away. “You’re going to regret this.”

“Choose wisely who you threaten,” Lena warns.

“You have too much of a heart,” Leslie says, shaking her head. “It’s going to be the death of you.”

Lena will embrace her death when the time comes, knowing that she didn’t forsake what she believes in. “Lucy,” she whispers when Leslie has left her castle.

“You want me to go warn that base as a precaution,” Lucy says knowingly.

“Yes,” Lena confirms, in case her kind disobeys her. “Be careful out there.”

Lucy nods and leaves as quickly as she had arrived.

“Thank you, Lena,” Maggie says gratefully. “I know that this must be a tough decision for you, but thank you for keeping the Danvers sisters alive and safe.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The second Lena had told Kara that her sister is here as well, she had pretty much demanded to see her immediately. Anger had taken over her at first to learn, displeased that Alex is here because she wants her to be free. Thankfully, the vampire queen had shown some mercy and granted her permission to see her sister.

Not only was permission granted, she was told Alex can stay in this room with her for the night as a sign of good will. She’s not sure why Lena is kind to her sometimes when she hasn’t done anything to deserve it.

Alex is crying a little bit while she hugs her sister. “Are you okay?” she asks, brushing through her hair as she looks at her.

“I’m fine,” Kara answers, shedding a few tears as well. “Did she hurt you?”

Alex shakes her head. “We need to get out of here,” she says, looking around the room. “This kryptonite isn’t good for you,” she says, sighing.

Kara looks around as well. “We can try to get the windows open somehow,” she says, staring at the boarded up windows. “If we get at least one of these open, I can jump out of it,” she explains, thinking of the possibility.

“I should be the one who jumps,” Alex replies, chewing her bottom lip.

“You can’t,” Kara says, gasping. “When I jump I know I’ll risk breaking my foot or even my leg, but I wouldn’t be close to the kryptonite anymore so I would heal, and then I can come back inside of this castle to free you,” she explains, imaging each step in her head.

“I don’t like it when you get hurt,” Alex whispers, placing her hand on Kara’s shoulder. “There has to be another way.”

“It would be worth a shot,” Kara says, wanting to get her sister out of here.

“I’ll try to convince Maggie to bring me a few things which I can use to get these windows open,” Alex says as she touches her hand to one of the boarded up windows.

Kara observes the pain in Alex’s eyes, which makes her wish she could take it all away. “What is up with you and Maggie?” she asks, not having known her sister was even seeing someone.

“Maggie is – was – my girlfriend,” Alex answers, sighing sadly. “I didn’t know she’s a wolf and I sure as hell didn’t know she lives with that bloodsucker,” she grumbles angrily. “She betrayed me, tricked me to lure me here. I thought she loved me and that what we had was real, and then she pulls a stunt like that. She’s no better than those abominations.”

Kara pulls her sister immediately in a hug when she starts crying. “You still love her,” she whispers, just having a feeling. She rubs Alex’s back when her sister nods against her.

“I don’t want to love her anymore,” Alex whispers, gritting her teeth together. “She’s a backstabber. The moment she lured me into this trap, she broke my heart. She knew I’m a vampire hunter, so for all I know she has been playing me since the beginning.”

Kara isn’t sure if Maggie did or didn’t play her sister, giving Alex is unharmed so far and seems to have been treated like a guest, even though the circumstances are laughable. She hates how her sister gets hurt like that because she’s been through enough. It makes her want to fling Maggie out of the window.

Alex pulls away and dries her eyes. “Once we get a window open we can tie a bunch of sheets together to lower the drop,” she says, nodding.

“Sounds like a good plan,” Kara agrees, because it’ll help her to break fewer bones.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena pours two cups of red wine and grabs a vial with blood, dividing the drops of blood into the cups. The cups are filled to the rim and only a vampire would be capable of tasting the drops of blood in it. She carries both cups to her bedroom and turns the key in the lock to let herself in.

Alex immediately sits up and blocks Kara with her body, especially now that her sister is weakened due to the kryptonite. “What do you want?” she asks, glaring at the vampire queen.

“I brought you both a drink,” Lena answers, unfazed. She holds the cups out for them to take.

Alex grasps the cups and smells it. “Red wine,” she mumbles. She doesn’t hesitate to drink, having missed being able to have a drink.

Lena urges Kara to accept her cup, pleased to see Alex drinking so gingerly, clearly not tasting the drops of blood.

Kara sighs and accepts the cup. She’s not a fan of drinking, but she doesn’t want to cross Lena who is simply being polite because she doesn’t want to risk being separated from her sister. “Thank you,” she says, to show some respect.

Lena almost smiles, almost. It’s quite interesting to see two vampire hunters drinking wine which contains blood without them knowing and having them thank her for it makes it even better. She’s tempted to tell them simply to mess with them, but she doesn’t. It’s not the time yet.

“It’s twisted to keep us like this,” Alex says to the vampire queen. “What are you going to do once Maggie realizes I never want to see her again?”

“You two have some things in common,” Lena notes. “The emotions in your eyes betray you.”

“Like hell they do!” Alex shouts angrily as she throws her cup at the vampire queen.

Lena catches the cup effortlessly. “I would not recommend jumping out of the window,” she says dryly to Kara. Of course she heard her, please, she can even hear her heart from miles away. “You may end up breaking your neck.”

“It’s impolite to eavesdrop,” Kara mutters. She should have known that Lena would hear everything. It was a dumb mistake to talk freely with her sister as if nobody would be able to hear them.

“I do not understand why you have a death wish,” Lena says, purely intending to warn Kara who is not invincible. Huntress may be capable of recovering from a lot, though a fall like that while weakened this much can kill her. “I shall return in the morning with breakfast.”

“You’re a really strange vampire,” Alex says, shaking her head. “You can’t keep us as your pets.”

“You are my guest, Alex,” Lena corrects. She’s not keeping them as her pets.

“And what does that make me?” Kara asks, crossing her arms over her chest. “A prisoner who moved up to being a guest?”

“No, you are my prisoner,” Lena answers coolly.

“Do me a favor,” Alex says to the vampire queen. “Go stake all vampires and then yourself.”

“I, too, have suffered loss at the hands of vampires,” Lena says quietly. “Though I can separate my past from the present and see that the wrong doings of a few do not make an entire kind bad. I am truly sorry you have lost your parents and I understand it is fueling your hatred, although I doubt your parents would wish for either one of you to live your life this way. Killing vampires shall not make you feel better and it won’t bring your parents back.”

“It won’t bring them back, that much is true,” Kara confirms. “However, what we do will prevent others from losing their families, so it’s not for nought. This is bigger than revenge. This is ridding the world of bloodsuckers, of abominations.”

“I believe you do not need stakes at all, huntress,” Lena replies, holding her chin up high as a flicker of pain swirls in her eyes.

Kara sighs and clenches her fists before unclenching them. “I’m sorry,” she apologizes, having been a tad too harsh.

Alex looks incredulously at her sister. “Why are you apologizing to her?” she asks, shocked that Kara did that, for a vampire.

“I hurt her feelings while she’s been kind of polite I guess,” Kara answers, shrugging.

“Vampires don’t have feelings, Kara,” Alex replies, sighing loudly. “They don’t have a heart.”

Lena no longer wishes to be in her room with them. She walks out and locks the door, just as she hears someone arriving at her castle. In the blink of an eye she reaches the dining area where Lucy is emptying blood bag after blood bag.

The blood dribbles down Lucy’s chin and shirt. “Bad news, my queen,” she says, holding a hand up as she shakes her head and takes a step back.

“Not the children...,” Lena whispers, hoping she wasn’t too late to send Lucy to warn them.

“No,” Lucy says, emptying another bag of blood. “The vampire hunters have a new secret weapon, a Kryptonian,” she reveals with wide eyes.

Lena is confused because she has huntress locked up as her prisoner in her bedroom. “Continue,” she says, waving her hand around.

“They call her General,” Lucy whispers, gripping Lena’s arms for dear life. “She is twice as deadly as huntress.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

Lena wasn’t one to pace around, but the prospect of there being a vampire hunter twice as deadly as huntress worried her. It instilled a certain fear, not for herself, but for those she holds dear. She got lucky being able to capture Kara, though luck won’t last.

Odds are other hunters noticed the absence of Kara and Alex, which means they’re looking for them. She had no idea another Kryptonian is out there.

“I made eye-contact with her, from a distance,” Lucy says, emptying the last bag of blood. “She wanted to chase me, I could tell. I ran as fast as I could and took a different route to make sure.”

Lena can’t hear any heartbeats other than Maggie’s, Alex’s and Kara’s. Yet something was off. She walks around Lucy, who appears oddly nervous. “The back of your shirt is torn,” she observes. “You were grabbed.”

“It all happened so fast,” Lucy replies, plucking helplessly at her shirt. “She… she caressed my cheek and there was a weird look on her face. Then she let me go and I ran without looking back.”

Lena frowns, wondering what kind of person General is. If she’d have to take a guess she’d say General plays games, but calculated ones.

“Perhaps it’s time you find a new home to hide at,” Lucy suggests.

“No,” Lena says sternly. “A war is brooding in the midst of our kind. If I hide, innocents will die. Our kind is growing antsy and will turn on each other.”

“You’re the queen. You’ll be their number one target. Staying could kill you.”

“Lucy has a point,” Maggie says, interrupting. “But I know you and I know why you’d choose not to hide.”

“Lucy, survey the area,” Lena orders, pleased to see Lucy obeying immediately. Loyalty is a rare trait and she appreciates those who are truly loyal. “When I die, I need you to look after Morgana,” she says to Maggie.

Maggie sighs deeply. “I will,” she promises.

“One more thing,” Lena says just as Maggie is about to walk away.

“Hmm?”

“Do you trust me?”

Maggie frowns and tilts her head. “With my life,” she answers sincere.

Lena starts filling a cup with blood and puts it on a tray to take it to Morgana. “When the time comes, remember that,” she says, lifting the tray.

“What time?” Maggie asks, confused. “Lena, wait,” she says, walking after her. “What time? What do you mean?”

“You’ll know when,” Lena answers, halting Maggie at the entrance of the dungeon. “I trust you.”

Lena unlocks the dungeon where she keeps Morgana. “My sweet Morgana,” she says, smiling as the child runs towards her. “I brought you something,” she says, putting the tray down.

Instead of taking the cup to drink the blood, Morgana busied herself hugging Lena by wrapping her arms around her legs. After a little while she let go and held her arms up.

“My sweet girl,” Lena whispers, lifting Morgana up. “I knew you would improve.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex kicked and wriggled as much as she could to avoid having Lena taking her out of the room. She wasn’t in the mood to speak privately with Maggie. “I don’t even want to see her,” she says, annoyed. “You said I’m a guest yet you treat me like a prisoner.”

“Maggie deserves a chance to be heard,” Lena replies, feeling like Alex was being too harsh. “She cares for you; otherwise you would have been dead.”

“If she cared she wouldn’t have betrayed me,” Alex grumbles. “You don’t betray those you love.”

“With limited options and none being all that appealing, people need to pick their poison.”

“Why would you care if Maggie and I are together or not?” Alex scoffs. “You’re heartless.”

“If that thought helps you sleep at night, so be it,” Lena says, refusing tiring herself with pointless attempts to convince Alex she’s not heartless. “You see a werewolf living in peace with a vampire while we are natural enemies. Why is it so hard for humans to do the same?”

“Because humans are the ones whose blood is being fed on.”

“Many humans eat animals in large amounts,” Lena points out. “Should they hunt humans down and kill them, to avoid being lower than them in the food chain?” she asks, glancing at Alex who keeps sighing at everything she says. “Not all vampires kill to feed. Some of us turn to blood bags. You can see it as our way of being vegetarians.”

Alex scoffs. “That’s so not the same,” she says, shaking her head. “Vampires are evil because they murder humans and those who don’t drain hospitals from their blood supplies, which are necessary to help save human lives. So one way or another, all vampires kill humans.”

“I understand your theory,” Lena replies, trying placing herself in Alex’s shoes. “I admit taking blood from hospitals is not ideal. It would be easier if vampires could live side by side with humans, peacefully, with humans being encouraged to donate as much blood as they can. That way no human or vampire would have to die.”

“That sounds like a fantasy,” Alex says, pricking Lena’s bubble. “Humans will never be safe as long as there are vampires. Even if your theory would somehow happen, you can’t assure vampires would refrain from killing humans.”

“We won’t know unless we try.”

“There’s no we,” Alex says, wriggling more.

Lena opens Maggie’s door to let Alex in and shuts it behind her. The sound of Alex shouting at Maggie hurts her sensitive ears. To take her mind off of it, she goes to the kitchen to prepare a meal for Kara, who undoubtedly must be hungry.

She retrieves a vial of blood from her refrigerator and lets a few drops fall into the soup she’s making. For nearly a week now she’s secretly been feeding the Danvers sisters blood without them knowing. Maggie doesn’t know either, because she knows she wouldn’t approve.

Once the soup is ready, she pours some in a bowl. She puts it on a tray along with a loaf of bread, some butter and a knife. As she walks up the stairs, she can practically hear Kara’s stomach growling.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara slumps towards the table when the door opens. She’s hungry and she’s not even going to deny it. “My adopted parents died at the hands of vampires,” she says, watching Lena enter the room. “Killing vampires is justice.”

“You and I both know that’s a lie,” Lena replies, knowing Kara has to be smarter than that. “It is revenge,” she corrects.

Kara shrugs. “An eye for an eye,” she says, although that somehow doesn’t make her feel like herself. She should be above revenge, but there is more to it than revenge. Killing vampires keeps people safe.

“If your parents’ murderer had been human you wouldn’t hunt down all humans, so why hunt down vampires over the mistakes of a few?”

Kara chose not to respond to Lena’s question. “The kryptonite is too strong,” she says, slumping. “If you plan on keeping me as your prisoner, the kryptonite has to be less. If it stays this way I’ll die.”

It crossed Lena’s mind that it could be a test or even a trap, but she is willing to show some good faith. She changes the kryptonite emitters, making them less strong. “You should feel better soon,” she says, walking towards the door. “Enjoy your meal.”

Kara represses the urge to talk to herself to avoid having Lena overhear her. She blows gently into the bowl of soup and empties it. The vampire queen seemed to be getting better at making the temperate right. The first time soup had been brought to her she nearly burned her tongue.

Even without being able to use her superhearing, she could hear her sister shouting at Maggie. If she was Alex, she’d feel disappointed too. She isn’t going to wait to gain more strength to escape. The vampire queen would expect that.

She picks the knife up and feels the tip. It’s sharp.

Kara cuts the loaf of bread and wastes no time eating it to silence her hunger. She thinks about the conversations she’s had with Lena and the ones she’s had with Alex. There will always be evil to battle, whether it is vampires or humans who’ve harmed others.

It bothers her how right the vampire queen is about certain things. She’d laugh at the idea of hunting and killing humans if humans would have killed her adoptive parents. No, if it were humans they’d have received a fair trial and went to prison.

She smiles, thinking how good Lena is at playing games, at playing tricks on her mind. It is important for her to remember her oath and to live up to it.

Kara holds the knife in her hand and walks to the bed to lie down. She turns herself on her side, not facing the door. Her powers are nowhere near what they should be, but she can feel them again. If she uses all her energy, she should manage producing one strong burst of power.

The door cracks open and clicks shut two seconds later.

Lena is about to take the tray with her when she hears Kara moaning like she’s in pain. She leaves the tray on the table and walks over to the bed. “Kara,” she says, frowning, but she doesn’t get a response.

Kara feels the bed dipping slightly as Lena gets in. She tightens her grip on the knife, readying herself.

“Are you alright?” Lena asks, concerned. “Kara?” she says, reaching out.

Kara turns around in the blink of an eye and pins Lena down on the bed. She’s straddling the vampire queen while she has the knife pressed against her chest where her cold un-beating heart is.

Lena looks down at the knife which is pricking through the fabric of her shirt. If Kara wants to pierce her heart with it, she’ll need a lot of strength and a lot of luck. It would be easy for her to push huntress away, to take the upper hand.

Kara’s hand is shaking. She wonders why Lena isn’t resisting, isn’t fighting back. “I want to kill you,” she says, putting more pressure onto the knife.

“I know you are upset,” Lena says, reaching up to catch Kara’s tears with her fingertips. “You are in conflict with who you are and who others expect you to be.”

Kara looks at the knife and exhales. She takes a deep breath while she tosses the knife away. A gasp escapes her when Lena flips her onto her back.

“Consider yourself my guest,” Lena says, no longer wishing to view Kara as her prisoner.

Kara catches Lena’s wrist to keep her from leaving. “You’re different,” she whispers, never having met a vampire like Lena. Deep down she already knew the vampire queen is different since the first day she got here, but she had too much anger inside of her to admit it. “What kind of vampire are you?”

Lena smiles upon hearing that question which was becoming familiar. “The kind who would give up immortality to have one more day as a human,” she answers truthfully.

A moment ago she wanted to kill Lena and now she wanted to take her pain away. “What would you do if you were human?” she asks curiously.

“I’ve always wanted a farm of some kind, as much as it may shock you, I find the countryside more appealing than the city,” Lena answers, smiling while Kara looks surprised. “I was going to have my personal mini-zoo. My chickens would lay eggs and I’d grow my own vegetables on my land. I would have a wife and we would have children. I’d teach them how to fish and how to grow their own food. If I were human, I’d grow old with someone.”

“That sounds quite…human,” Kara says, not having expected that kind of answer. It’s different to see vampires in that kind of light, to consider them wanting to have a simple human life.

Lena chuckles. “That’s the idea,” she replies, pleased to see Kara smile. “What about you?” she asks, returning the question.

“I think my life wouldn’t be much different than it is now,” Kara answers with remorse. “Although the pressure would be less because without powers, people wouldn’t see me as Huntress. I’d have been a regular… vampire hunter.”

“Do you wish to dine with me tonight?” Lena asks, so Kara can think about food rather than decisions she made out of spite.

“Dine with you?” Kara asks, a crinkle forming between her eyebrows. “As in downstairs?”

Lena nods, serious about her offer. “What’s your favorite meal?”

“Potstickers, but you won’t find those for miles,” Kara answers realistically. “I eat everything anyway, unless it’s super healthy, like kale.”

“Extra kale,” Lena whispers. “Noted,” she teases as she gets up.

“Would you mind staying a bit longer?” Kara asks, fidgeting with her hands. “You must have had a favorite meal when you were human and I want to hear all about it.”

Lena relents and lies back down. A few weeks ago she’d never have imagined lying side by side with Huntress. It gives her hope that her desire for peace isn’t some kind of impossible fantasy. Normally, she wouldn’t let people come too close, but when Kara reaches for her hand and intertwines their fingers, she does nothing.

“Kale is not bad,” Lena says. “It’s super food.”

“Hard pass,” Kara mumbles, scrunching her nose up. “I’d rather digest blood.”

Lena snorts, but quickly seals her lips.

“What?” Kara asks, frowning. “It’s not amusing, I’m not kidding.”

“Be careful what you wish for.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

Lena lights a few candles to create a pleasant warmth. Her table is filled from head to toe to give her guests plenty food to choose from. She anticipates Kara will eat a lot and deems it better to have too much rather than not having enough.

“Alex ripped the dress you had left for her in her room,” Maggie says, sighing. “Not that I blame her for that. Your taste is kind of tasteless,” she adds, in hopes of easing the blow.

Something hardens in Lena’s eyes at the disrespect. It was a valuable dress, though considering it was merely a piece of clothing she won’t make it into a problem. “Our guests can join us soon,” she says, nearly done with the final touches.

Maggie groans when Lena puts classical music on. “I don’t think Alex will join us because she said and I quote, over my dead body,” she replies while looking at the in dirt covered radio. “Why does our radio look like it was buried?”

Lena has had enough with Alex’s disrespect and stubborn attitude. “Alex shall not eat tonight,” she says, having made up her mind.

“She needs to eat,” Maggie replies, disagreeing with Lena’s decision. “I’ll bring food to her room myself. You don’t have to bother doing anything.”

“You can bring her food this one time, although you must know I do not wish to hear your complaints if she does not take kindly to your gesture. If she refuses again tomorrow, she shall not receive food, no exceptions.”

“Fine,” Maggie mumbles. She grabs a plate and starts filling it. “I’ll be upstairs.”

Lena puts her cup on the table and fills it with blood. She takes another cup, filling it with droplets of blood and red wine. Satisfied, she goes upstairs to invite Kara.

Kara was standing in front of the mirror, observing the dress Lena laid out for her earlier, which she’s now wearing. It’s modest and flows from top to bottom with a scoop neckline. There’s a dark-white ribbon and below it the black dress opens up to the left and right, revealing the dark-white dress below, which matches the ribbon.

The sleeves are very wide. Their flow breaks up below her elbows where the color runs from black into dark-white. It looks old yet elegant and she knows for certain a dress like this must be from long before she was even born.

“You look breathtaking,” Lena says, taking Kara’s hand to kiss it respectfully. “Poor choice of words,” she adds, smiling when Kara gives her a look as if she was about to comment.

Kara takes a moment to drink Lena in from head to toe. The dress the vampire queen is wearing looks similar to hers; only hers is red and black. “That dress looks good on you,” she says, following Lena who beckons her.

“Minor precautions,” Lena explains when she catches Kara noticing kryptonite everywhere.

Kara sighs, she could have guessed as much. “You don’t trust me,” she says, more as a statement than an attack.

“You can earn my trust if you wish to have it,” Lena says, not trusting people easily.

Kara catches a familiar smell. “Potstickers,” she whispers, licking her lips. It’s shameful how much she’d do to eat those. She’d even kneel for the vampire queen if asked.

“Feel free to eat as much as you like,” Lena says, pulling Kara’s chair back. She gestures at the chair, waiting for huntress to sit down.

“You don’t have to tell me twice,” Kara says whilst not so graciously plopping down on the chair.

By the time Lena sits down across from Kara, the vampire hunter has already gotten a potsticker in her mouth. She grasps her cup and drinks from it, taking her time to enjoy the fresh taste of the blood she collected today.

“I can’t believe you went out of your way to get these potstickers for me,” Kara says, trying to calculate how long Lena must have been running for that.

“It was no effort,” Lena replies, although entering places with multiple humans in her close perimeter was no easy task. As an older vampire, she can handle it and she can resist her thirst quite well, given she often enters hospitals where there are always people who are bleeding.

Kara puts her fork and knife down, reaching out to her cup to have a drink. “You really want peace?” she asks, starting to see the good in Lena. She used to think there was nothing good in vampires, but she was wrong.

Lena confirms Kara’s question with a nod.

“And you think it’s possible to have peace?”

“Establishing peace shall not happen overnight,” Lena answers, aware of the struggles which will be faced. “Though I believe in my heart – which I have even if it does not beat – there can be peace if we allow letting it in, starting by putting our differences aside.”

“Okay,” Kara replies, doubting the thought of Lena possibly playing some kind of game. She sips from the wine, thinking how she’d rather have a club soda. “I’m listening.”

“It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Kara,” Lena says, raising her cup to drink to that.

“Speaking of listening,” Kara says, pausing for a moment to listen to the piano sounds she heard. “Is that the kind of… music you like? Because you seemed quite interested in torturing me with that why can’t we be friends song.”

“I find this music peaceful and relaxing,” Lena answers, taking notice of Kara becoming agitated. “Frustrating you with that song was my mistake,” she admits regretfully.

Kara feels stuck between wanting to believe Lena’s façade of sincerity and at the same time thinking it might all be a well thought out act. “Bygones,” she says with a fake smile.

Lena is no fool. She can tell her guest lacks trust in her as much as she lacks it in Kara. She’s fairly certain huntress still contemplates killing her, although she’s not sure herself if she will keep Kara alive. She does want peace, but she won’t delude herself with a dream. The number of vampire hunters is growing and a retaliation between vampires is coming.

Covens have been falling apart since huntress so kindly killed vampire kings and queens. Plenty of vampires have wanted her dead for breaking their law. She knows Veronica would go far lengths to gain power. Her life isn’t necessarily at stake, but Maggie’s and Morgana’s are.

She’s been waiting for Lucy to keep her posted about the whereabouts of General and about possible breaches in her perimeter. So far she hasn’t heard from Lucy, which makes her concerned something may have happened.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Maggie knocks helplessly on the door, waiting for Alex to let her in. She unlocked it, but she can’t get in, which means her ex probably placed her chair against it. “Alex, please,” she begs. “I brought food for you, if you just open the door to accept it I’ll leave you be.”

There’s a sound of a chair being moved over the floor.

Alex opens the door and tips the plate, causing the food to spill over Maggie’s clothes. “I’m not hungry,” she says, nearly spitting in her ex’s face.

Maggie gives Alex a light push so she loses her balance for a second, giving her the advantage to enter the room and shut the door. “I know you’re mad and you feel betrayed, but I did this for you,” she says, trying to reach out for Alex who responds by inching away from her.

“Liar,” Alex hisses.

“You were so distraught when Kara went missing,” Maggie explains. “I didn’t want you to think she was dead while I knew she was right here in this castle.”

“You failed to mention how you’re living with the vampire queen who is holding my sister as a prisoner, for whatever reason that may be.”

“Lena is my family, what was I supposed to do?” Maggie replies, feeling torn. “She took me in when I was a kid. I would have died without her.”

“That doesn’t justify you luring me into a trap!” Alex shouts. She grabs Maggie by her shoulders and pushes her against the door. “I hate you,” she whispers, although she hates herself more for saying those words while her heart refused to stop loving Maggie.

Tears stream down Maggie’s cheeks. Apologizing wouldn’t do. “It was the only way for you to have your sister back somehow and to keep you safe at the same time,” she says helplessly. “I’ve been twisting Lena’s arm to make sure you’re being taken care of, but you can’t expect me to turn against my family.”

“So you turned against me instead,” Alex cries. “I thought I was your family, you once told me I was,” she remembers. “I used to consider you mine,” she adds with a wrenched sob.

“I’m still on your side, Alex,” Maggie swears. “I’ve always been on your side.”

“More lies,” Alex replies, too hurt to listen to Maggie’s excuses. “If you’re really on my side, you’d get me my things.”

“No,” Maggie whispers whilst shaking her head. “I can’t let you kill Lena.”

“She’s a bloodsucking monster!”

“Lena didn’t murder your parents!” Maggie shouts, feeling too unsteady to keep from lashing out. “She’s kind and caring and you don’t see that because you’re blinded by your hatred! Hating and killing vampires won’t make your parents any less dead!”

Alex feels furious now that Maggie is bringing her parents up. “How dare you!?” she yells, crying even more.

Maggie slides down against the door. “My parents were killed by vampires too and yeah that made me mad, but I’m not hunting any of them down because at the end of the day, my parents will still be gone. And maybe if a vampire had taken you in when you lost yours just like I was taken in when I lost mine, you’d have learned hatred is a waste of energy and that they’re not all bad.”

“I’m trying to ensure other families aren’t being torn apart by vampires,” Alex says, crouching down in front of Maggie. “I’m not the enemy, Maggie. If you help me, I’ll forget any of this ever happened and we’ll be happy together.”

Maggie takes Alex’s hands in hers, relieved to see her smiling. “Do you mean that?” she asks, giving Alex’s hands a gentle squeeze. “About us being happy together if I help you?”

Alex squeezes Maggie’s hands back. “Of course,” she answers, her voice slightly more high pitched than usual.

“Happy together,” Maggie mumbles, smiling weakly, “sounds good to me.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

Maggie rubs her eyes, it’s been a long night and it took her hours to convince Alex to eat. “Alex is trying to use me to betray you,” she says to Lena, pushing herself up on the counter to grab a mug from the cupboard. “I do love her, don’t get me wrong there, but she thinks I’m an idiot. I know damn well I’d never see her again if I’d help her, whether she kills you or not, she’d still leave me.”

“You should have never been in this position,” Lena replies, wishing Maggie’s life would be easier. “Alex clearly loves you too, though she is too angry to admit it. She lets her anger lead her, it is a pity.”

“Yeah, tell me about it,” Maggie huffs. “I’m losing her, Lena,” she says, feeling desperate tears well up. “She can’t see past her anger, it’s like a thick fog.”

Lena takes the mug from Maggie and puts it down before it falls. “All will be well,” she whispers, drying Maggie’s eyes. She sees a flashback from when Maggie was eleven, when she’d broken her leg and she’d wiped her tears away. “Emotions can change. All we have to do is change the weather around her to clear up the fog.”

“I don’t know how to do that without making it worse,” Maggie replies quietly, trying to stop a sob from breaking free. “She either gets angrier or tries to manipulate me to betray you.”

“I might have an idea,” Lena says, tapping Maggie’s knee lightly. “You will know tomorrow, when a new dawn arrives. For now, I shall make you hot chocolate and then you should get some rest.”

“You’re acting like a mother bear again,” Maggie whispers, although she finds it a bit endearing. “I can make my own cup of hot chocolate, you know, I’m physically fine.”

Lena gets started on the hot chocolate and allows Maggie to assist her, like old times.

“How was your evening with Kara?” Maggie asks, unable to read Lena’s face.

“She ate everything in sight,” Lena answers, still impressed by Kara’s appetite, alien or not. “I had enough food to feed seven people. Perhaps I have unintentionally been starving her.”

“Um yeah no,” Maggie disagrees. “You’ve given her at least twice of what Alex eats and I’m pretty sure Alex passes food to Kara whenever she can.”

Lena makes a mental note to feed Kara more anyway. Now that huntress is a guest of sorts rather than purely a prisoner it wouldn’t hurt to offer her more luxury.

“Oh, by the way,” Maggie says suddenly. “I know you buried our radio and then dug it up.”

“My radio,” Lena corrects. “And I dug your cd’s back up as well,” she assures Maggie.

“My cd- you buried those too?” Maggie replies, not having noticed that. “If they’re ruined you’ll be buying me new ones, mark my words.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara couldn’t sleep, no matter how much she tried. It has been dark for a while now and she’s still waiting for Alex to be brought back to this room. She hears the door suddenly opening, but her relieved smile drops faster than it appears when she sees it’s not her sister.

Lena closes the door behind her and locks it, not that it seems likely for Kara to attempt escaping by running past her. She would catch the vampire hunter before she could even be halfway out the door, there’s no way she’d even reach the stairs. Closing the door is a habit.

“Ugh,” Kara sighs, tossing and turning in the bed.

“Trouble sleeping?” Lena asks, having heard Kara all the way down in the dungeons.

“Why isn’t my sister back here?” Kara asks in turn. “She should be here, it’s night.”

“Your sister is sleeping elsewhere,” Lena answers calmly. She already knew it would be about Alex. “I assure you she is safe.”

It doesn’t sit well with Kara not having Alex nearby. She hates having no control over what’s happening. With her sister being a prisoner too – because please if they truly were guests they wouldn’t be locked up like this – it seemed to bother her a lot more than it otherwise would have.

“I’m tired of you deciding when we eat, where we sleep, how much food we get and whether we get to see each other or not,” Kara lashes out.

“If our roles were reversed and I had entered your home, I would have been long dead,” Lena says soberly. “You would not have fed me, given me a change of clothes and a room.”

The truth made Kara fall silent. She should be thankful she has a warm bed to sleep in, fresh clothes to wear and food every day. After all, she did invade Lena’s home with the intention of killing her and even wanted to kill Morgana. Maybe she is the heartless one rather than the vampire queen, who seems to have a thing for taking strays in.

“You may see your sister tomorrow, when I invite you both to dine with me,” Lena says, although she can’t promise Kara that Alex will agree to be there.

“You said you never sleep,” Kara says while staring at the ceiling. “Does that mean you never dream?”

Lena is surprised Kara remembers she told her that and that she’s not saying it as some basic knowledge of vampires. Perhaps huntress listened more than she thought she did. “I daydream often,” she says with a cautious smile.

Kara props herself up on her elbow to look at Lena.

“I miss being able to sleep,” Lena whispers, pained. “It is a luxury to be able to feel nothing for a while, to have that inner peace.”

“It’s only peaceful if you don’t get any nightmares,” Kara replies, tapping the empty space next to her to invite Lena. “If I would never need sleep, I’d miss it too though.”

Lena hesitates to lie down next to Kara. She’d wanted to communicate better, somewhat like they have recently, but if she grows too close she could get attached and thus break the vampire law yet again. It would be oddly unusual to establish a friendship with a vampire hunter.

Kara flashes Lena a teasing smile. “I won’t bite,” she whispers, patting the space next to her again.

“Your teeth might break if you would try, which would be a disaster for you given your love for food,” Lena teases back. She gets in bed, leaving a few inches in between them. This time Kara seems to steer clear from taking her hand.

“Yes, that would be unacceptable,” Kara agrees. “Food is my one true love.”

“Say that to kale,” Lena says, smiling when Kara jabs her side.

“I was talking about actual food. Kale is an imposter.”

Lena thinks how Kara is adorable underneath her mask as a huntress. “What about broccoli?” she asks, knowing many people don’t like that vegetable either.

“Broccoli is Kale’s evil right hand,” Kara answers, scrunching her nose up.

Lena listens to Kara babbling about food until she falls asleep. She brushes her hand through huntress’ hair to keep it out of her face. When sleeping, Kara shows no sign of being a vampire hunter, she looks so innocent. She wouldn’t have believed Kara slaughtered multiple vampires if she didn’t already know it’s a fact she did.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lucy sprints inside Lena’s castle, accidentally knocking Maggie over. She grasps Maggie’s hand and quickly pulls her back up to her feet. “I need blood,” she says, resting a hand on the table while she stands slightly bent over.

“You were gone for days,” Lena says to Lucy, handing her a cup of blood. “Now you are here with your clothes torn,” she says, looking concerned at the way Lucy’s clothes are barely hanging on her body anymore. “Have you had a fight with someone?”

Lucy tips her head back, drinking all of the blood. “Something like that,” she answers vaguely. “It’s nothing you have to worry about.”

“It doesn’t look like nothing to worry about,” Maggie says skeptically. “With the state your clothes are in I’d say you’re lucky you aren’t dead.”

“I’m here to report before I have some… things to take care of,” Lucy says, glancing at the door.

“Speak,” Lena orders, hoping Lucy doesn’t bear bad news.

“The vampire hunters seem to be training children who are younger than before, I overheard them talking about shortages in hunters and they decided to be more lenient about the trials.”

“Lenient my ass,” Maggie mumbles. “It’s stupid.”

“Veronica has been gathering vampires,” Lucy continues. “She’s pitting them against your decisions of having a werewolf in your home and a vampire child, and for commanding young vampire hunters who are training to be spared.”

“Your news is as expected,” Lena replies, not even surprised about vampire hunters making such drastic foolish changes. “The state of you, however, is not,” she says, displeased while she wonders who did that to Lucy.

“I’m fine and my clothes can be replaced, it’s just some fabric.”

Lena will let it slide, although she can’t shake her concern. She may have to rethink sending Lucy out there to keep her posted if she endangers her life by doing so. “You may take a break,” she says to Lucy.

“That’s not necessary,” Lucy replies, waving Lena’s words off. “I’ll keep you posted if I find out more, my queen.”

Maggie narrows her eyes when Lucy uses her speed to leave. “Something’s going on,” she says, having a gut feeling.

“I noticed,” Lena agrees, having sensed certain nervousness. “I need you to make a supply run,” she says, never having asked Maggie do that before.

This time she’s low on options because she can’t afford leaving her castle with all of the threats of a possible war. If something happens, she needs to be here. Her supply hasn’t ran out yet, but it will in due time.

“Yikes,” Maggie whispers, not looking forward to it. “Can’t you ask someone else to go get blood?”

“You are the only one I truly trust,” Lena replies, placing her hand on Maggie’s shoulder.

“Okay, fine,” Maggie sighs. “I won’t stick around for breakfast, I’ll leave now to get a new supply so I can be back this afternoon,” she says, walking around to get a backpack or something to put the blood bags in. “Will you make sure Alex eats something?”

“Yes, I shall prepare breakfast,” Lena answers, making her way to the kitchen. “Be safe, Margaret.”

“It’s Maggie!” Maggie replies loudly as she runs out the door. “And I will!”

Lena shakes her head, wondering why Maggie always raises her voice when she’s further away while she can hear her just fine. She opens her refrigerator to retrieve a vial of blood, mixing droplets of it in the coffee she’ll be serving the Danvers sisters.

It’s ironic how Kara and Alex have expressed their disgust of vampires drinking blood yet they don’t have the slightest clue they have been drinking bits of blood themselves. Someday she will tell them, when the time is right.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Alex glares at Lena while she reluctantly follows her. Today started poorly when the bloodsucker had been on the brink of forcing breakfast down her throat because she refused to eat. It was confusing that it wasn’t Maggie who entered. She’s been waiting for her ex to bring her things to her.

Maybe, just maybe, Maggie left to do just that. She has a feeling she got through to her ex to convince her they should plot against the abominations, but she can’t be sure until Maggie proves she’s on her side. Entering the dungeons her sister mentioned to her didn’t look like a good sign though.

“Planning to lock me up in your dungeons?” Alex asks Lena with a cold tone. “I’ve been through worse, you won’t break me.”

Lena says nothing as she guides Alex further. If it wasn’t for Maggie’s feelings towards this vampire hunter she’d have killed her on sight. Achieving peace with this particular human might never be possible and it certainly won’t if she reaches the point where she kills her first. Her patience only stretches so far, it’s not endless.

Alex hears rattling further down the dungeons. She’s not excited to find out Lena seems to be taking her towards it. Perhaps the bloodsucker wants to feed her to that tiny bloodsucker.

Lena enters Morgana’s cage, not worried since she already fed her. Plus, her reaction time is much faster than her daughter’s. She pulls Alex inside with her and shuts the door.

It’s the first time Alex sees the vampire child. In a way it’s quite fascinating since she never met such a child, but at the same time it’s infuriating. If vampires were breaking their own law and were turning children, it adds a reason of why they should be killed.

“My sweet Morgana,” Lena whispers affectionately. She places Morgana to face Alex and kneels down behind her, wrapping her arms around her tiny body. “Can you look her in the eyes and choose to end her life?” she asks Alex.

Alex feels conflicted. “I don’t kill children,” she whispers, struggling to decide if Morgana is just a child or a monster. “But she’s a vampire and she shouldn’t exist,” she adds.

“She exists,” Lena replies. She grasps Alex’s hand to yank her down, forcing her to face Morgana. “Would you choose to end her life?”

Alex hates how innocent Morgana looks whilst knowing she’s a bloodsucker. “You vampires had one good thing,” she says, angrily holding one finger up. “Just one thing because vampire children didn’t exist and would never exist.”

“Answer my question,” Lena demands.

Silence fell.

“Go play, sweetheart,” Lena whispers to Morgana, letting her go.

Morgana runs to her box with toys and turns it upside down. She smiles as her stash of bricks pours from it.

Alex doesn’t move from where she’s sitting down. She watches Morgana build a tower with bricks, like a human child would do.

Morgana walks over to Alex and holds a brick out to her.

“She wants you to play with her,” Lena says to Alex when the vampire hunter does nothing.

Alex hesitantly takes the brick from Morgana when she sees her pouting. The moment she takes it, the little girl smiles, which reveals her fangs. When the tiny bloodsucker hugs her, she can’t breathe and it feels like Morgana isn’t planning on letting go.

“Come here, sweetie,” Lena whispers gently.

Morgana immediately lets go of Alex and whisks the bag of blood out of Lena’s hand.

Alex hadn’t even seen or heard Lena leave to get that bag and she’s sure there wasn’t one in this cage. Morgana could have bitten her.

Morgana drinks the blood until the last drop and then she goes back to building her tower like nothing happened.

Lena keeps an eye on Morgana while observing Alex, who is being silent again.

Morgana grabs her comb and stands on her tippy toes to reach Alex, who is still sitting down.

A few angry tears escape Alex. “I didn’t sign up for this,” she whispers. She knows that despite her hatred for vampires, she can’t kill a child, vampire or not. “It’s not fair,” she whispers, feeling how gentle Morgana is being to comb her hair.

“It is not fair,” Lena agrees, moving to sit down across from Alex. “I was angry when a vampire left her for dead and all I could see was this dark cloud of rage. My first thought was to get revenge and I did,” she shares. “Killing the vampire who left her for dead left me empty. I could not change what they did and the anger did not leave. All I could do was learning to live with it.”

“I’ve always felt like I wouldn’t be able to rest until I make sure all vampires are gone,” Alex confesses. “I know it won’t bring my parents back, but I’d have the comfort of knowing other families would be safe from sharing the same fate.”

“There are many dangers in the world,” Lena says realistically. “Nobody is ever truly safe.”

“You have no idea how many children I had to bring to an orphanage because vampires slaughtered their family,” Alex replies angrily. “Or the parents I had to console because vampires thought their children made a lovely snack.”

“Such vile crimes do deserve punishments,” Lena says, distraught that some of her kind are so cruel. “However, you cannot punish an entire species over a few rotten apples.”

“I don’t understand why Maggie didn’t kill you the moment you took her in years ago,” Alex says, shaking her head in disbelief. “Her parents get killed by vampires and then she skips off to live with one. Sounds like a slap in their faces if you ask me.”

It’s news to Lena to hear Maggie’s parents were killed by vampires. “Pardon?” she asks, to make sure she heard that correctly. She looks at Maggie who was just approaching the cage. “Is this true?”

Alex had no idea Lena might not even know about that, but she sees no reason why she shouldn’t know.

“That was private, Alex,” Maggie hisses quietly, although being quiet won’t help. “I wanted to let you know that I can relate. That I know what it feels like to lose your parents like that.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena is about to get started on dinner when Leslie skips into her castle with the biggest grin on her face. “I take it you bring news,” she says, contemplating wiping that grin off of Leslie’s face.

Leslie may be somewhat loyal, but she knows Leslie has often been siding with Veronica, which means she doesn’t trust her. Now that Veronica wants to become a vampire queen, she definitely doesn’t trust Leslie. It wouldn’t surprise her if Leslie is Veronica’s right hand.

“I do bring news,” Leslie says, letting her fingertips dance against the wall. “Veronica is willing to spare the children who are training to become a vampire hunter, just as you wanted.”

Lena senses a catch. Knowing Veronica, there is one. “If?” she asks calmly.

“If the adult vampire hunters die,” Leslie fills in.

Lena can live with that, although it would ruin the opportunity to live in peace. She hasn’t decided yet if she wants to kill the Danvers sisters or not. “I agree,” she replies, deeming it better than bringing up a plan of peace.

“Good, I’ll let Veronica know,” Leslie says, smirking. “You have yet to hear the best part of the news I bring.”

“Do tell,” Lena replies, growing tired of Leslie prolonging it for no reason.

“I think you might want to have a word with Lucy,” Leslie suggests, dropping her hand. “Veronica saw her locking lips with someone.”

Lena raises an eyebrow. “And why would that be relevant to anything?” she asks, wondering why Veronica would care who Lucy kisses.

“Because Lucy was locking lips with a vampire hunter,” Leslie answers, smugly. “And we all know it’s against our law to get involved with someone who isn’t a vampire.”

Lena nods slowly, not having expected such betrayal from Lucy. “I will speak with her when I have the chance,” she replies coolly.

“She’s a part of your coven,” Leslie reminds Lena. “Bad news since you already broke our law twice and now Lucy broke it. Veronica is going nuts. I doubt this will end well.”

“I shall take care of this issue,” Lena says, unsure if Lucy is being a traitor or is being manipulated. “Tell Veronica adult vampire hunters will die. By the end of this week, I shall deliver two bodies.”

“Veronica will be pleased to hear that,” Leslie replies as she enters Lena’s kitchen. “Aren’t you going to offer me a drink?”

“You arrived uninvited,” Lena answers, taking a threatening step towards Leslie who wisely backs away. “Leave before I consider you a trespasser.”

“I’ll see you around, my queen,” Leslie replies, winking. “Quite soon,” she adds silently as she runs out the door.

Lena will heed Leslie’s hidden warning. She knows what might be coming and she is not afraid to face it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara is relieved to see her sister sitting at the dinner table, just like Lena said.

“Why the hell are you wearing that?” Alex asks her sister, disapproving.

Kara looks down at the dress she’s wearing, which Lena handed to her. Her sister on the other hand seems to be wearing her own clothes. “It’s not bad,” she says, taking the seat across from Alex, which Lena pulls back for her. “Thank you,” she whispers.

Lena shoves the chair under the table for Kara. “You are most welcome,” she replies politely.

Alex gets up and breaks her chair on the floor. She grabs the leg of the chair. “Maggie, now,” she says, glancing at her ex.

Kara reaches her sister before Maggie does. “No,” she says, standing in between Alex and Lena. She knows the vampire queen can easily overpower her sister, but that’s not the only reason why she’s stopping her.

Maggie is standing on the side, not knowing what to do. Her eyes flash from Alex to Lena. She’s not going to help her ex do something crazy, but she won’t fight her either.

“What are you doing, Kara?” Alex asks, looking incredulously at her sister. “Now is our chance to kill her.”

Kara shakes her head and takes the leg from the chair from Alex. “I don’t want to,” she says earnestly. “I won’t let you either.”

Alex gasps, feeling hurt that her own sister is pitting against her. “We swore an oath!” she shouts, trying to get the piece of wood back.

“Lena has a good heart, she’s not a monster,” Kara replies, refusing to take Lena’s life. “She deserves a chance. Not all vampires are bad, just like not all humans are good.”

“Wake up, Kara,” Alex says, shaking her sister. She can’t stand how Lena must have been sinking her teeth into Kara. “She’s playing you.”

Even if Kara hadn’t stopped Alex, Lena couldn’t have been killed. There is no way a human would be strong enough to stake her heart without special weapons. Those weapons aren’t all effective either. The only sure way for her to die is for huntress or General when they don’t have kryptonite weakening them, or if her own kind turns against her in large numbers.

“Maggie, escort Alex to her room,” Lena says, on the verge of not being so lenient anymore. If the vampire hunter would ever try anything again she’ll have her locked up in the dungeons.

Kara can’t bear having her sister look at her like she betrayed her. She stares down at her feet, ashamed that she let Alex down, but she has to think about the bigger picture. Peace would benefit many people and would end the bloodshed on both sides.  

“Do not let your mind be troubled,” Lena says, lifting Kara’s chin to look into her eyes. “Your sister shall see reason in due time.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

“I thought you said us being happy together sounded good to you,” Alex says, searching Maggie’s face for an answer.

“Alex…,” Maggie whispers, sighing deeply. “I wouldn’t be able to be happy if you would kill Lena. She took care of me and she still is, but you don’t understand that. I know you were trying to use me.”

Alex takes Maggie’s hands in hers. “Maggie, I-”

“Look me in the eyes and tell me you weren’t trying to use me and that you wouldn’t leave me as soon as I’d help you get what you want.”

Alex worries her bottom lip between her teeth. “I… I can’t,” she admits, knowing she made a mistake by trying to trick Maggie like that. “The truth is… I’m not sure if we can ever be together again because I trusted you and you broke that trust.”

“I’ve made my decision which I have to live with,” Maggie replies, sighing because it’s not ideal. “I hope that you realize you’ll have to live with yours too. All the blood you spilled as a vampire hunter… how does that make you any better than them? Since when did you or any vampire hunter for that matter, earn the right to be judge and executor to decide who lives and who dies?”

“You never said you had a problem with me being a vampire hunter,” Alex points out. “You only seem to have a problem with it now that I want to kill the vampire you’re playing house with.”

“The Alex I know is fair and caring and kind,” Maggie whispers, cupping Alex’s cheeks. “Your life’s purpose can’t be chasing demons from the past. I never knew your parents, but I doubt this is what they would have wanted for you. They would have wanted you to let go, to live your life.”

Alex lip trembles as Maggie strokes her thumb over it. “The only way I can let go is by helping other people,” she replies, wishing her ex would understand that.

“You don’t need to shed blood to help people, Alex. There are so many ways to help people.”

Alex doesn’t do anything when Maggie hugs her. She makes no attempt to return the hug. Doing what she does gives her life purpose. “I’m willing to spare Morgana,” she says, wanting to make an exception for her, but only her.

“That’s a start,” Maggie replies, releasing Alex from the hug. “But it’s not enough.”

“Are you really going to throw what we could have away for this?”

One corner of Maggie’s mouth curls up, scoffing as she shakes her head. “I don’t have to,” she answers, opening the door. “You already threw it away for us.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara appreciates the effort Lena made to prepare food, but she’s barely hungry. It was supposed to be a drama-free dinner. If only her sister could stop being angry for once so they could have a meal together.

“Do you wish to join me on my walk?” Lena asks, holding a hand out to Kara, who is standing near the stairs. “You may find the nightly air particularly refreshing.”

Kara frowns. “You’re asking me to go outside with you?” she asks, glancing at the front door.

“I am,” Lena confirms.

Kara warily approaches Lena. “What’s the catch?” she asks, not quite trusting the vampire queen. “Are you going to cuff me?”

“No,” Lena answers while gesturing at the door. “All I ask is your company.”

“Hmm,” Kara hums. “If I go outside, I’ll slowly start gaining my strength again,” she says, still feeling like there’s a catch.

“I am aware,” Lena replies, although she does not plan to stay outside long enough with Kara for her to fully gain her powers back. With this offer she does, however, give huntress a chance to escape by flying away, but she has faith she won’t do that.

Kara follows Lena outside. The nightly air does feel good. Putting distance between herself and the kryptonite in the vampire queen’s castle feels good as well. She’s gotten quite weak, though she can probably fly if she puts enough effort into it. Not that she will because she can’t abandon Alex like that.

“You took a leap of faith when you stood up for me,” Lena whispers, wandering into the woods. “This is my way of returning that favor. You are my guest, Kara. You are seeing reason, which has earned you this privilege.”

Kara would say it’s a huge leap of faith Lena is taking by letting her outside. She might as well fly away and hurry to get backup or something, or simply to give the vampire queen’s location away.

“There is a lake, four clicks away from here,” Lena says, softly grasping Kara’s hand. “The reflection of the moon on the water is beautiful, may I take you there?”

Lena’s hand feels a bit cold in Kara’s, although not too cold. “Yes,” she answers, not expecting what happens next.

Lena scoops Kara into her arms and uses her speed to run. She makes sure no branches hit them. It’s easy for her to run and carry huntress at the same time, given she has plenty of energy.

“You don’t have to carry me,” Kara protests. “I can run. Not as fast as you are able to right now, but I can run.”

“Spare your strength. We will be at the lake shortly.”

Kara is about to open her mouth to object yet again, but then she spots sight of the lake. Lena was right, the moon does reflect beautifully on the water. “Thank you for bringing me here,” she says, gazing out over the water.

Lena bends down and picks up a pebble, skipping it over the water. “Now you try,” she whispers, handing a pebble to Kara.

“You whisper often,” Kara notes, accepting the pebble. “Why?” she asks, skipping the pebble over the water.

“I enjoy the silence,” Lena answers simply. “Would you like a cup of hot chocolate tonight? I make an evil hot chocolate.”

Kara knits her eyebrows together, staring at Lena. “Evil hot chocolate?” she asks, trying to figure out what that’s supposed to mean.

“Maggie’s exact words were I make a mean hot chocolate,” Lena explains.

“Oh, a mean hot chocolate,” Kara says, chuckling. “Dork,” she mumbles. Not that she should be one to talk considering she sometimes messes up words as well.

 Lena gives Kara a light gentle push. “You are a dork,” she says, smiling slightly.

“You are,” Kara replies, pushing Lena back.

Lena allows Kara to make her stumble, causing her back to be pressed against a tree. She takes huntress’ hand and pulls her close, leaving mere inches between them.

Kara stops breathing when Lena tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear. Her eyes flit down from the vampire queen’s eyes to her lips. She feels an invisible pull towards Lena.

A twig snaps in the distance, which makes them jump apart from one another.

“I shall be right back,” Lena whispers, caressing Kara’s cheek. “Wait here.”

Kara nods, feeling like it would be pointless to convince Lena she could go with her.

Lena runs deeper into the woods and finds the target she’d been looking for. It’s a vampire hunter who is wandering off too far. She jumps out from behind a tree and grabs the vampire hunter, covering their mouth with one hand.

“One,” Lena whispers. She rips the vampire hunter’s heart out in one clean move. One more and she’ll have the bodies she said she would deliver to Veronica.

She considers drinking the vampire hunter’s blood, but she decides not to. In the far distance she can hear pebbles being skipped over the water, which means Kara obeyed and stayed by the lake.

The vampire hunter barely looks eighteen, might be seventeen or even sixteen. Lucy wasn’t kidding when she said they are more lenient with vampire hunters. They shouldn’t send children out to their deaths like this.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena sneaks up on Kara and puts her arms around her from behind. “I got you,” she whispers in her ear.

“Hey,” Kara replies, smiling. “That was fast, everything okay?”

“It was a deer, nothing to worry about,” Lena answers, spinning Kara around. “Now, where were we?” she asks sweetly.

“Hmm, I believe you were standing against that tree over there,” Kara answers, nudging her head towards said tree. “And I was standing right in front of you.”

Lena lets Kara bring her closer to the tree until she’s leaning against it. “We should head back soon so you can get some rest,” she says, putting her hands on huntress’ hips.

“Five more minutes,” Kara whispers, not wanting to go back inside yet.

Lena switches their positions. She’s gentle as she pushes Kara against the tree, even though huntress isn’t that fragile. “Have you ever been afraid of me?” she asks curiously.

“No,” Kara answers immediately, without a doubt.

Lena leans in and kisses Kara’s neck, once. “Would you fear me if I would tell you I want to taste your blood?” she asks, hearing huntress swallow.

“I wouldn’t fear you, but I would be confused,” Kara answers, frowning. “You said you prefer human blood.”

A dry chuckle escapes Lena. “That is the part you would be confused about?” she asks, humored.

“Mostly, yeah,” Kara confirms. “Is that something you would tell me? You want to taste my blood?”

Instead of answering, Lena grazes her teeth lightly over Kara’s neck, to test how much huntress trusts her. She kisses Kara’s neckline and then her cheek.

“Ugh,” Kara groans. “You’re torturing me.”

“Is the big bad huntress going to punish me?” Lena teases, taking a step back.

The answer is even more groaning.

“I shall walk you back and make you a cup of hot chocolate,” Lena whispers, holding her hand out. “I can add tiny marshmallows.”

Kara lights up and accepts Lena’s hand. “Let’s go,” she says, eager for that cup of hot chocolate with tiny marshmallows.

Once inside the castle, Kara goes up to her room so she can get changed into her nightdress.

Lena opens her refrigerator and hesitates as she looks at the vials of blood. She quickly releases a few drops of blood into the hot chocolate before she can have a change of heart. It’s too late. She has to finish what she started, one way or another.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Mhmm,” Kara hums, licking her lips. “That was delicious,” she says, having enjoyed it to the last drop. “Maggie is right you do make a mean hot chocolate.”

“You can have more in the morning if you so desire,” Lena promises.

Kara crawls in bed, feeling quite exhausted after the long day she had. “I’ll keep you up on that,” she whispers, scooting over to the side. “Lay with me?”

“For a little while,” Lena answers, getting in her bed.

Kara slowly moves closer towards Lena, while checking her expression to look for any trace of disapproval. When she finds none, she places her hand on the vampire queen’s hip, laying side by side, facing each other.

Lena is touched by the sound of Kara’s pulse quickening. She should get angry at huntress for daring being this close to her. Maybe she has gotten too mushy and too attached to her prisoner.

“I wasted so much time,” Kara whispers, trailing her fingertips up Lena’s side, “thinking I was doing the right thing while I wasn’t. My parents would have never wanted me to become a vampire hunter and neither would my adopted parents.”

“Flaws make us human, without them we would never learn how to grow.”

“I’m sorry my sister broke one of your chairs,” Kara apologizes. She sighs and moves her hand up and down Lena’s arm, slowly.

“You mustn’t do that,” Lena whispers, amazed that she’s actually being this close to a vampire hunter without violence.

Kara stops moving her hand. “Mustn’t do what?” she asks, unsure.

“Apologize for mistakes which are not your own,” Lena answers, taking Kara’s hand. “I would hate to see you burden yourself more than you already have.”

“This isn’t just about peace…,” Kara whispers as something dawns on her. “You… Lena, you care about me. I don’t know why, but you do.”

Lena has no idea why either. “I believe I can say the same,” she replies, thinking about Kara’s actions from earlier tonight.

“I’ve never been friends with a vampire before, it’s refreshing.”

Lena gets up from her bed, leaving Kara confused. She rummages through a small closet until she finds what she’s looking for. “This was mine, I wore it when I was human,” she says to Kara, showing her a necklace with a pendant in the shape of a dragon. “It is yours now, my friend.”

“Lena,” Kara whispers, gasping. “This must be really valuable to you.”

“Friendship is priceless,” Lena replies, holding it out to Kara.

Kara is brought to tears as Lena puts the necklace around her neck. “Thank you,” she whispers, pulling the vampire queen into a hug.

Lena brings her arms up around Kara. Her heart feels like something is trying to make it beat again. Hugging huntress makes her feels things she shouldn’t, things she thought she wouldn’t be capable of when her heart stopped beating.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *smirks evilly*


	14. Chapter 14

Alex crosses her arms over her chest when it’s her sister entering the room she’s in, by herself. She watches how Kara shuts the door behind her.

“I brought breakfast,” Kara says with a bright smile. She made it together with Lena, who kept attacking her with flour. Well, that was because she attacked her with eggs first.

“You look like you’re in a good mood,” Alex observes. She sits down at the small table to join her sister. She narrows her eyes when she spots something around Kara’s neck. “What’s that?” she asks, pointing at it.

“Oh, um, a necklace,” Kara answers whilst putting the breakfast down. “Lena gave it to me,” she reveals quietly, hoping her sister won’t make a scene.

Alex’s knuckles whiten as she grips the table tightly. “You shouldn’t wear her things,” she says bitterly.

“I can wear what I want, Alex,” Kara replies, sighing audibly.

“She’s changing you and you don’t even see it.”

“I have changed,” Kara admits, aware that she is. “For the better,” she adds. “It was a kind gesture of Lena to give me this necklace.”

Alex shakes her head. “There has to be a catch, some kind of trap,” she says, not trusting the vampire queen at all.

“Maybe you’re just being paranoid, Alex,” Kara blurts out. She claps a hand in front of her mouth, shocked that she said that to her sister.

Alex’s eyebrows rise. “Is that what she’s been telling you?” she asks, wanting that bloodsucker to stay away from her sister.

“No, she didn’t,” Kara answers, losing her appetite. “She hasn’t said anything bad about you. I’m here to eat breakfast with you, not to fight.”

“I think she’s putting something in our food,” Alex whispers, inspecting the food on the table. “My coffee tasted off yesterday,” she whispers, taking a small sip from the coffee on the table. “I don’t know about this.”

Kara stands up. “I made that cup of coffee for you,” she replies, hurt. “Glad to see you’re enjoying it,” she whispers, tearing up.

Alex sighs, she didn’t know her sister made it, but she could’ve sworn it did taste off yesterday and it wasn’t the first time something tasted slightly different than it should. She has a gut feeling Lena is poisoning them or something.

“I’m sorry, Kara,” Alex says, getting up too. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I’m just worried that Lena is-”

“Lena gives us food and does her best to give us things we like, even when you act out she still does nice things,” Kara says, having had beyond enough. “You broke one of her chairs, for which you haven’t apologized. And you know what she did? She asked Maggie what kind of food and such you like. Meanwhile you think she’s up to something evil.”

“Please be reasonable,” Alex pleads. “Why would she be so extra kind when you came here to kill her and while I still plan on killing her?”

“She wants peace, Alex, and I… I believe her,” Kara answers, feeling like Lena deserved that amount of trust. “You’re my sister, trust me on this.”

“I want to be on your side, Kara,” Alex whispers, squeezing her sister’s shoulder. “More than anything,” she continues. “But you’re being naïve and you should be more careful.”

“I’ll see you for dinner,” Kara replies, walking out of the door and slamming it shut.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena hears light footsteps quickly approaching her castle. She opens the door and waits, pinning Lucy against it the moment she passes her threshold.

“My queen,” Lucy whispers, trying to escape the strong grip. “What’s the matter?” she asks, unable to free herself.

“I caught wind of your adventure,” Lena explains, tightening her grip, “of how you locked lips with a vampire hunter.”

“Oh,” Lucy replies quietly, wriggling. “If you let me go, I’ll explain everything,” she promises. “I need blood.”

“Explain now,” Lena demands. “Once you do, I shall let you go and give you blood.”

Lucy stops moving. “I did kiss a vampire hunter,” she confesses. “Technically, she kissed me first, but I kissed her back. I know it may sound crazy, but I love her.”

“You admit you broke our law?” Lena asks, raising an eyebrow. She knows she broke it twice, but getting involved with a vampire hunter is worse than living with a werewolf and having a vampire child.

“I’ll face the consequences if I have to,” Lucy answers bravely. “I love her and I’d die for her,” she says, glancing at one of Lena’s hands which is resting against her chest. “Even if you rip my heart out, I already gave it to her.”

Lena doubtfully retracts her hand. “Which vampire hunter are you involved with?” she asks, not immediately getting an answer. “I can ask Veronica, she seems to know.”

“Okay, okay,” Lucy relents, holding her hands up. “It’s General,” she reveals.

“You are mating with our number one enemy,” Lena whispers, strongly displeased. “Did you share information with her?”

“I haven’t told her anything, I swear,” Lucy answers, making a cross over her heart. “She hasn’t told me much either. All I know is that she’s looking for missing vampire hunters.”

Lena can imagine more vampire hunters must have vanished now that they’re being hunted by vampires. “Your actions equal treason,” she whispers, dragging Lucy with her. She fills a cup with blood and hands it to Lucy.

“Thank you, my queen,” Lucy whispers, gingerly drinking from the cup.

“Treason is punished by death,” Lena says icily. She lets Lucy finish the cup before dragging her outside. “Go now and never come back.”

Lucy stumbles over her own feet. “You’re letting me go?” she asks in disbelief.

“You were never here,” Lena answers coolly, once again letting her humanity take control. “As far as I am concerned, you disappeared. Leave before I change my mind.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Morgana has been in the mood to build things with her bricks,” Lena says, smiling as she watches her daughter building a tower. “I even had to buy more bricks.”

“She looks so innocent,” Kara whispers. She feels ashamed that she ever even considered killing Morgana. It’s not right how far she would have gone as a vampire hunter. Lena is right that Morgana never harmed anyone.

“She is a five year old little girl,” Lena replies, allowing Kara to get closer to Morgana. “Given her youthful age when she was turned, she shall never mature.”

“Morgana is an eternal child?”

“I know my decision has been rather selfish, but I did not have the heart to watch her die slowly nor was I able to kill her,” Lena answers, wishing she could have reversed what another vampire had done. “Deep down, I have always wanted a child, though not in this way.”

“Would you mind watching Morgana for a minute?”

Kara’s eyes widen at the thought of being left alone with Morgana. The kryptonite is still continuing to weaken her, so if Morgana feels thirsty she won’t be able to restrain her. “I guess,” she answers, chewing her lip.

Morgana hands Kara a brick and points at her tower.

“You don’t really talk, do you?” Kara asks Morgana now that Lena is gone. “Do you understand me?” she asks when she doesn’t get an answer.

Another brick is being handed over.

“Your tower is getting quite high,” Kara whispers, noticing how Morgana is already standing on the tips of her toes to reach it. “Wait, I’ll help you,” she says, lifting Morgana up.

Morgana kicks her legs until the tower falls down. She giggles and even more so when Kara tickles her.

“Oh, so you’re ticklish,” Kara whispers, liking her discovery. She stops abruptly when Lena walks back in. “We’ll build a new tower,” she says to Morgana, quickly putting her down.

Morgana runs up to Lena, who hands her an icicle.

“Enjoy, sweetheart,” Lena says, ruffling Morgana’s hair.

Kara spots that Lena brought more than one. “Icicles,” she whispers.

“You may have one, though I suggest not the red ones,” Lena replies, holding them out to Kara.

Kara frowns, wondering what’s wrong with the red ones, but then she realizes how weird it is that Morgana is having an icicle. “Those… that’s… blood… isn’t it?” she asks, suddenly losing interest in the icicles.

“I want a normal life for Morgana as much as possible,” Lena answers, waiting for the day where she’ll no longer need to keep her daughter locked up in the dungeons. “You can eat the blue ones or the orange ones, whichever you prefer,” she offers. “There is no blood in those.”

“Pinkie promise?” Kara asks, holding her pinkie out.

“Yes,” Lena answers, smiling as she locks her pinkie with Kara’s. “My pinkie promises there is no blood in the blue and orange icicles.”

Kara settles for a blue icicle, which tastes a bit like blueberries. “I had no idea vampires could be ticklish,” she mumbles in between licks. “Are you ticklish?”

“I am in one place,” Lena answers thoughtfully.

“One place,” Kara repeats silently. She frowns, but then she understands what Lena is talking about. “Lena!” she says shocked.

“You asked, I answered,” Lena replies in her defense. She’s amused to see Kara’s cheeks turning red, along with her neck. “We are both adults, Kara.”

“We are, but Morgana isn’t,” Kara objects weakly.

“We could go somewhere private if you wish,” Lena offers.

“You’re unbelievable,” Kara mutters. She’s stunned to hear Lena laughing.

“I meant so we can talk,” Lena explains, correcting the misunderstanding.

Kara pauses. She looks at Morgana who is devouring her icicle with one hand while building a tower with the other. “Is she going to be down here all alone the rest of the day and the night?” she asks, finding it sad.

“Time is different for us vampires,” Lena answers, although she knows that’s not what Kara asked. “I stay with her as much as I can. She is safer in the dungeons than she would be upstairs. If she gets outside, there is no telling what she would do.”

Kara nods in understanding. It seems cold to have Morgana chained, but it’s necessary for everyone’s safety. “I take it you’re training her,” she assumes. “Has she made any progress yet?”

“Morgana did not attempt to bite you,” is all Lena says.

“True,” Kara agrees. She remembers how Morgana had lurched at her the first time they met, but she might have been quite thirsty then. “That’s good,” she whispers with a small smile.

“Help me, Kara,” Morgana says, stretching her arms up where her brick tower is standing. She has one brick in her hand, but she can’t reach the top anymore.

“She’s talking to me,” Kara whispers, amazed.

“Morgana speaks when she wants to, which is not often,” Lena says, not minding that. “She must like you.”

Kara lifts Morgana up so she can reach the top of the tower. “It’s adorable how she looks like a mini-you,” she says to Lena.

“Can you keep a secret, Kara?”

Kara lowers Morgana and sits down next to Lena. “I can,” she answers, sensing it’s something serious.

“When I became a vampire, I never saw my family again, but I did keep up with my bloodline,” Lena whispers, never having shared this with anyone, not even Maggie, although she thinks Maggie has a suspicion. “Morgana was the last of my bloodline. One of my kind killed her parents on purpose and left her for dead, to hurt me.”

“That’s awful,” Kara whispers, disgusted that someone did that. “How is she related to you?”

“When I was human, a king took me away from my family, as I told you before,” Lena answers, sometimes regretting she didn’t slit his throat when she had the chance. “I had a son. He had children; his children had their own children and so forth. In a way, Morgana truly is my daughter.”

“You must be really old,” Kara replies bluntly, though there’s a teasing undertone in her voice.

Lena grabs one of Morgana’s bricks and throws it at Kara.

“Hey!” Kara objects, holding her hands out to shield herself. “That hurt.”

“I can kiss it better for you,” Lena offers, smiling when Kara blushes visibly.

 


	15. Chapter 15

Lena knocks twice on the door before entering Alex’s room. “Hell-” She doesn’t get further than that because the vampire hunter launches herself at her.

Alex tries to stab Lena with a stake she made. She’d broken a chair and used the blade from a razor she found in the bathroom to sharpen the piece of wood. The only issue is that the bloodsucker is a lot stronger.

Lena catches Alex’s wrist. “Do not make me break your wrist,” she warns, adding more pressure.

Alex attempts to pierce the vampire queen’s heart with the stake anyway. She winces when her arm is being twisted.

Lena puts her free hand around the stake and splinters it into small bits and pieces. “It is not that easy,” she whispers, releasing Alex’s arm.

Alex grabs what’s left of the chair and breaks it against Lena’s body. “Dammit,” she mutters when the bloodsucker isn’t going down at all.

“You are needlessly exhausting yourself,” Lena whispers, wondering when Alex will realize it’s pointless. “I suggest you stop before you get hurt.”

“Go ahead, threaten me all you want,” Alex replies, grabbing anything she can to throw at Lena.

Lena takes Alex’s hand and brings it closer. “You have splinters in your fingers,” she says, having expected as much.

Alex is aggravated when Lena tries to get the splinters out with a pair of tweezers. “Drop the act,” she says, refusing to believe that the vampire queen is being kind out of the goodness of her heart. “You’ve been wrapping my sister around that cold finger of yours and sooner or later you’ll pay for that.”

When Alex tries to attack again, Lena pins her against the wall with her hand around her throat. She lifts the vampire hunter up by a few inches, hearing her gasp for air while she claws desperately at her hand.

“Hey!” Maggie shouts as she enters. She grabs Lena’s shoulders. “Get off of her.”

Lena releases her grip on Alex.

Alex bends through her knees, one hand at her now sore throat as she takes sharp breaths.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Maggie hisses at Lena.

Lena doesn’t like Maggie’s tone. “The situation escalated,” she answers simply.

“I don’t care, that doesn’t give you the right to do that to her,” Maggie lashes out. “She’s unarmed and defenseless.”

“And…you…dare…say…I…have…a…lot…of…anger,” Alex says to Lena in between intakes of air.

Lena realizes she made a mistake by letting Alex drawing her anger out of her. Well played, for a vampire hunter. “I apologize for my temper,” she says, excusing herself from the room.

Alex takes Maggie’s hand and brings her to the bathroom where she turns the water on. “What I’m going to tell you is going to sound crazy, but if you hadn’t walked in you wouldn’t have believed Lena was choking me, right?” she whispers directly in Maggie’s ear.

Maggie swallows thickly because no, she wouldn’t have. She didn’t think Lena would do something like that, temper or not. “Right,” she answers, keeping her voice down. She doesn’t like the idea of whispering behind Lena’s back like this, although they have the right to some privacy.

“I think Lena has been putting something in the food Kara and I get,” Alex whispers, hoping that Maggie will believe her. “I’m not trying to pin you against the… person…who raised you. All I’m asking is for you to keep an eye out. Detect, do what you do best.”

Maggie wants to scoff at the idea of Lena putting something in the food that shouldn’t be there, but it wouldn’t harm anyone to keep an eye out. She looks into Alex’s eyes and all she sees is the woman she fell in love with. “Okay,” she agrees, whispering. She gently touches Alex’s neck with her fingertips, where redness has formed. “I believe you.”

Alex observes her neck in the mirror. She doesn’t miss Maggie’s pained expression.

Maggie curls her hands into fists. She takes a deep breath at the door and releases it along with the tension in her hands as she exits the room. Further down the hall, she spots Lena.

“Everything alright?” Lena asks softly, resting a hand on Maggie’s shoulder.

“All was going to be well, huh?” Maggie replies, scoffing. “Thanks to your little stunt, she said we’ll never get back together.”

Lena never meant to hurt Maggie, but sometimes pain is inevitable. “Perhaps Alex will be easier to speak with once she has showered,” she says, although that’s a long stretch. “It will refresh her.”

Maggie isn’t sure if she should be offended that Lena eavesdropped or if she simply couldn’t help hear the water running. “She’s not showering,” she replies with a bite in her tone. “She’s creating steam so she can breathe better, you know, because someone was choking her.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Lena,” Kara says, perking up. Her smile falls when she sees the distraught look on the vampire queen’s face. “What’s wrong?” she asks, frowning.

“I made a horrible mistake,” Lena answers, ashamed. “Your sister was angry and I lost my temper, which I should not have,” she explains, looking at her hands. “I was choking her,” she confesses. “Maggie stepped in, thankfully.”

Kara’s fingers twitch. She can only imagine how ugly that must have been. “Is my sister okay?” she asks, instantly worried.

“Thanks to Maggie she will be,” Lena answers, dropping her hands.

Kara hesitates slightly as she approaches Lena. “And are you okay?” she asks, tentatively enveloping the vampire queen in a hug.

“I feel… guilt,” Lena whispers, hating that feeling.

“Guilt is a part of learning from a mistake,” Kara replies, caressing Lena’s back. “I know Alex can get quite angry and lash out, and she’s a fighter, but she’s _only_ human.”

Lena knows she should have known better. “It shall not happen again,” she whispers, breaking free from the hug.

“I know the timing might not be right now considering the circumstances, but I’d like to sit around the table with you and my sister to discuss a peace plan,” Kara says, having been thinking about it.

“As you wish,” Lena agrees, her voice a little strained. “I suggest you collect your sister yourself.”

Half an hour later Kara goes downstairs with her sister, where Lena is sitting at the table. She walks up to the vampire queen, face red with anger from the bruise around Alex’s neck.

Lena does nothing when Kara slaps her across the face.

“I should have done that,” Maggie mumbles as she walks by.

“Never,” Kara seethes, finger close to Lena’s face, “do that again,” she says, retrieving her hand. She exhales audibly, relieved that it’s out of her system.

Alex glares at Lena and sits down next to her sister. She doubts the vampire queen’s suggestion of peace is sincere. It was a bit shocking when Kara already knew Lena had been choking her.

Kara folds her hands on the table. “Let’s talk about peace,” she says, like she didn’t just slap Lena as if her life depended on it.

“I propose we each voice what we wish,” Lena suggests. “We can each take a turn.”

“Okay,” Kara agrees, nodding. “That’s fair.”

“I want all vampires dead, that’s my wish,” Alex says, immediately speaking her mind. “The only exception I’ll make is Morgana.”

“Hypothetically speaking, say that happens,” Lena replies calmly. “Say all vampires aside from Morgana die, who shall take care of her?”

“Kara and I could take her or something,” Alex answers, ignoring the surprised ‘what’ from her sister. “She’ll be safe and others will be safe from her.”

“Allow me to rephrase my question,” Lena says, holding a hand up. “Who shall take care of Morgana fifty years from now, a hundred years, a thousand?”

“Lena’s right,” Kara agrees, shrugging at her sister. “Without an adult vampire, Morgana would likely wind up dead anyway or be turned into some kind of experiment.”

“I voiced my wish,” Alex says coolly, leaning back.

“Kara?” Lena asks.

“You go first,” Kara answers while shaking her head. “I need to think.”

“Very well,” Lena replies, lifting her cup to have a sip. “I suggest vampires receive blood supplies and in return no vampire shall kill anyone. Vampire hunters will stop hunting vampires.”

“If all vampires would receive blood supplies, the hospitals would become drained,” Alex counters.

“That’s true,” Kara agrees, feeling like she’s Switzerland here. “It won’t be manageable to supply vampires like that. Resources at hospitals are low as it is. If they hand out blood, patients will die.”

“If people are promised safety from vampires, they should be willing to give blood,” Lena explains. “Instead of losing their lives, they will lose a bit of blood each month or so. Perhaps it could become mandatory.”

Alex scoffs at that. “You can’t force people to give blood, their bodies aren’t anyone’s property but their own,” she says, disgusted by Lena’s suggestion. “Some people fear needles.”

“We could agree to supply blood to a limited extent,” Kara suggests. “And we can spread word to ask people to donate if they are able to.”

“Who says vampires won’t kill people for their blood anyway?” Alex asks Lena. “Or that they won’t go and raid a hospital?”

“It is possible that may happen,” Lena answers, aware some would. “If a vampire commits such crime, they shall be taken care of by me personally.”

“Who’s going to take care of you then?”

“Alex,” Kara whispers, elbowing her sister.

“Right, that’s supposed to be our job,” Alex says to her sister.

Kara sighs. “We’re here to talk about peace, not war,” she replies, wishing it would be easier.

“Peace is an illusion,” Alex grumbles.

“My last suggestion is this,” Lena says, cutting in. “Vampires shall stay away from civilization. Vampire hunters will make sure we do and they will bring us supplies.”

“Sure, we’ll just walk into your homes, have a cup of tea and hand over blood,” Alex mocks.

“It could be coffee or hot chocolate,” Lena replies, catching Kara smiling. “We have water as well.”

“Great, a comedian,” Alex mutters.

“You would be an interesting vampire,” Lena muses. “With your strong will, you have queen potential.”

“If I’d ever become a bloodsucker I’d drive a stake through my own heart,” Alex replies, thrown off by the perverse thought of her being that.

“This is going to be a long day,” Kara sighs. She tiredly listens to Lena and Alex bickering back and forth, throwing their arguments in.

When the night falls, no concrete peace plan has been formed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I wish you and my sister would get along for once,” Kara whispers as she gets in bed.

Lena lifts the blanket and gets in bed, knowing Kara likes having her there. “I shall try harder,” she replies quietly, lying down.

Kara smiles a hopeful smile. She turns to lie on her side to look at Lena. “You’d do that for me?” she asks, toying with the necklace around her neck.

Lena turns to her side and caresses Kara’s cheek. “Yes,” she answers, making small circles with her thumb.

“This feels nice,” Kara whispers, placing her hand on top of Lena’s. “It’s been a long day,” she sighs. “I’d ask if you’re as tired as I am, but you never need sleep.”

“Mentally, I am exhausted,” Lena whispers, wishing she could rest her mind.

Kara leans in and kisses Lena’s forehead. “Better?” she asks, lacing her fingers together with Lena’s.

“Much,” Lena answers, smiling. She notices how Kara doesn’t look repulsed anymore by the sight of her fangs, which makes her smile more. “I think my cheek hurts as well,” she whispers.

“Uhuh, I bet it does,” Kara replies, chuckling. “What’s next, your lips?” she asks teasingly.

Lena uses her free hand to brush through Kara’s hair. “Maybe,” she answers, whispering as if it’s a secret she’s sharing.

Kara’s heart is erratic when she slowly closes the distance between her and Lena. She stops when their lips are almost touching. “Maybe?” she asks, placing a hand on Lena’s cheek.

Lena slides a hand down to Kara’s waist. “Indubitably,” she whispers, closing her eyes.

Kara’s eyes flutter shut as she presses her lips softly against Lena’s.

Lena kisses Kara back, disregarding how she’s breaking the vampire law for the third time. Her foolish heart drives her into the arms of the woman she should kill. She hasn’t been loved like this in a long time, it nearly feels foreign.

“Wow,” Kara whispers breathlessly, coming up for air. “That’s…” Instead of finishing her sentence, she kisses Lena again.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Kara slips her hand under Lena’s nightdress, but it’s quickly caught.

“Easy, huntress,” Lena husks. “I do not want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” Kara whispers, pecking Lena’s lips.

Lena hasn’t been with anyone other than a vampire since she was turned. Kara is barely at a human’s strength. She could accidentally hold her too tightly or bruise her skin.

Kara frowns when Lena gets up. “Don’t leave,” she pleads, reaching out.

Lena turns the intensity of the kryptonite emitters way down.

“Mhmm,” Kara hums when Lena gets back in bed with her. She can slowly feel her powers coming back to her, but she knows it’ll only be temporary.

Lena softly pushes Kara down. “Where were we?” she asks, leaning down, but not fully closing the distance.

Kara can sense Lena is a tease from the way she’s visibly enjoying making their lips brush. “We were about to kiss more,” she answers, surging up to kiss Lena. “And cuddle,” she adds, because it doesn’t hurt to dream.

“I see,” Lena replies, pecking Kara’s lips.

“I’m pretty sure you were going to take your nightdress off.”

Lena chuckles and sits up, pulling Kara up with her. “I have you for that,” she whispers, kissing Kara’s neck. “Red suits you,” she says, pleased to see huntress blushing again.

Kara grasps the hem of Lena’s nightdress, taking her time to lift it over her head. A new blush rises when it becomes clear the vampire queen wasn’t wearing anything underneath her nightdress. She observes Lena’s body from head to toe. Aside from her paleness and her fangs, the vampire queen looks perfectly human.

“Not what you expected?” Lena asks, starling Kara.

“I’m not sure what I was expecting,” Kara answers earnestly. “You look so…”

“Human?” Lena guesses.

“Beautiful,” Kara whispers. “But that too.”

The night passes by while they continue kissing one another.

Lena can’t remember a time where she shared this kind of passion with someone. She’s kissing Kara as if she needs her oxygen to survive. Making huntress breathless is a unique pleasure. She nips at Kara’s skin without breaking it, easing each nip with a tender kiss.

Kara gasps when Lena maps her body with her lips. Weeks ago she wouldn’t have dared to think she would be attracted to a vampire. It is taboo and she knows it, but maybe it can be a good sign to show others that they can co-exist.

“My love,” Lena whispers, kissing Kara’s earlobe. “Sweet dreams,” she whispers when huntress falls asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena stirs in a pot of soup. Alex and Kara should wake up soon and they must be hungry. She glances briefly at the door, hearing footsteps. Ignoring the sound, she opens the refrigerator, grabbing a new vial which she put there before she got started with the soup.

Maggie walks into the kitchen, hands on her sides. “What are you doing?” she asks, seeing how Lena is about to empty something in the soup. “Is that… blood?” she asks, noticing how it’s red stuff in a vial, like they have at hospitals for blood that gets tested and such.

She’s about to get mad because Alex was right, Lena has been putting something in the food that shouldn’t be there. It’s sickening that Lena is feeding blood to Kara and Alex, so sick that she hardly has words for it.

Lena laughs lightly and shakes her head. “This is not blood,” she answers, having no issue handing the vial over to Maggie to let her look.

Maggie skeptically looks at the label. “Liquid vitamins,” she reads, wondering why it looks like blood. She opens the vial and pours it in a cup, to taste for herself. “Not blood,” she observes, so Lena was telling the truth.

Lena grabs a new vial out of the refrigerator. “May I put this in the soup, or do you wish to taste it first?” she asks, halting her movements.

“It is fine,” Maggie answers, feeling like a bit of a fool. Not entirely, because technically Alex wasn’t wrong, Lena really does put something in the food, but she shouldn’t have thought it was something bad.

“The soup shall be ready soon,” Lena says, emptying the vial in it. “Will you bring Alex some?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Maggie replies, sighing.

Lena can tell that Maggie is confused. She knew Maggie was spying on her because she raised her, she knows when something is off. She knew Maggie flat out lied to her after the incident with Alex happened. As a vampire, her senses are heightened.

Her decision to take precautions and swap the blood for vitamins was good. A part of her had hoped Maggie would choose not to spy on her and it’s a shame she did, considering Maggie was the only one she trusted without question.

“What’s that?” Maggie asks, looking at the tube Lena puts on Alex’s tray.

“I found it at the hospital,” Lena answers, having passed there briefly during the night. She had to be outside anyway, to kill a few vampire hunters.

“You mean you stole it from the hospital.”

“It will help heal Alex’s wounds,” Lena explains, handing the tray to Maggie. “She needs to apply it twice a day.”

“Are those roses?” Maggie asks, spotting a large bouquet of roses. “Did you rob a flower shop or something?”

“The food is getting cold,” Lena says, picking up the tray she’ll take to Kara.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You were kind of right, she does put something in the food,” Maggie whispers quietly as she puts the tray on the table in front of Alex.

“I knew it,” Alex replies, nodding. “We need to tell Kara.”

“It’s just vitamins, nothing bad,” Maggie explains, taking the seat in front of Alex. “I personally checked it, even tasted it. She’s not giving you poison, only vitamins.”

Alex sighs because her gut has been telling her something else. “Are you sure?” she asks, doubting.

“Alex, I saw it with my own two eyes,” Maggie answers, wishing her ex would let it go. “I’m quite sure that if it was poison or anything, she wouldn’t have allowed me to taste it,” she says, searching through her pocket. “Here,” she says, tossing Alex the empty vial. “Read it.”

Alex reads every letter on the label, coming to the conclusion that it really is vitamins. “She shouldn’t put this in our food without warning us first,” she says, aggravated all the same. “We could have been allergic to one of the substances.”

“I’ll tell her to stop feeding you vitamins,” Maggie promises, understanding Alex’s side. “There’s a lotion in that tube to help with…,” she says, pointing at Alex’s neck.

Alex’s heart aches when Maggie’s eyes water. She wants to tell her she’s fine, but she’s not sure if she wants to comfort her ex.

“I should have protected you,” Maggie whispers, disappointed in herself. She should have kept an eye on Alex to make sure she was safe.

“Maggie…,” Alex says, swallowing thickly. “What happened isn’t your fault. I don’t blame you for it, so please, just… don’t punish yourself for what someone else did.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kara isn’t exactly thrilled about sitting around the table with Lena and her sister again, knowing how smooth it went last time. The positive side is that she’s in a good mood, because Lena surprised her this morning with a giant bouquet of roses. It would take a lot to ruin the spark of happiness she feels.

Alex wants to ensure Kara will be safe from the web Lena has been catching her in. “I’ll agree with the peace plan if you vow never to be near my sister again,” she blurts out. She’s not satisfied with the plan, but right now she needs to protect her sister first. It’s all about priorities.

Lena is far from pleased to hear the ultimatum she’s receiving. It would prove difficult to separate herself from someone she is involved with. She can’t say she’s interested to accept that deal.

Kara shares a look with Lena, coughing lightly. “I uh,” she says hesitantly to her sister. “That’s not what I want. I can help supply blood,” she says, avoiding mentioning she’s romantically seeing Lena. If Alex would know about that the castle would be too small for her rage.

“Take it or leave it if you want me to support the plan,” Alex says, unrelenting.

“She’ll take it,” Kara blurts out, apologizing to Lena with her eyes.

Alex is surprised that Lena isn’t arguing about how Kara spoke for her. There’s a strange vibe hanging in the air and she hates it.

Kara hates the thought of never getting to be near Lena again, but for the greater good she’s willing to make that sacrifice.

Lena is rethinking the idea to create peace. Even if she makes an accord with Kara and Alex, there is no guarantee other vampire hunters will honor that, nor would vampires. Peace would be refreshing, but it would take more than the three of them to accomplish it.

“I shall consider my options,” Lena says thoughtfully. “Meeting adjourned.”

“This isn’t court,” Alex deadpans. “Weird vampire,” she mumbles.

“Alex, please,” Kara whispers, resting a hand on her sister’s arm. “We all have to try to be civil.”

“By the way, I want you stop putting random vitamins in our food,” Alex says warningly to Lena.

Lena tilts her chin up slightly, having heard similar words from Maggie already. “I promise I shall not add vitamins to your food,” she replies truthfully. “Satisfied?”

“Vitamins?” Kara asks, frowning. “That’s what you were getting worked up about?” she asks her sister. “Vitamins aren’t the end of the world.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The moon is beautiful, though viewing its reflection on the lake is prettier than looking at it through the window. Kara feels comfortable in Lena’s arms and the occasional kiss on her shoulder has her smiling. The sky makes her think of space, which makes her yearn for the home she lost many years ago.

“What is troubling you, my love?” Lena asks, whispering. She spins Kara around and kisses her cheeks and then her lips.

“I feel homesick,” Kara answers silently. She looks up at the sky to get her point across. “You’ve been doing your best for weeks now to treat my sister and me as your guests. The last few weeks with you have been… amazing,” she whispers, pained as she holds Lena’s hands. “I think Alex is homesick too, she’s been locking herself up in her room a lot more lately.”

“I understand,” Lena whispers, nodding. “Tomorrow I will let you and your sister leave, if you wish.”

“Yeah, I think that would be a good idea,” Kara sighs. She has a feeling Alex wouldn’t waste a second to leave.

Lena cups Kara’s cheeks and draws her into a kiss. “I shall miss the sound of your heartbeat, reminding me that you are here with me,” she whispers, more sentimental than she wanted to be.

“I’ll come visit you often,” Kara promises. “I don’t think I’d be able to go a week without you anyway. This is not goodbye, Lena.”

 


	17. Chapter 17

“I know this may feel like goodbye, but it’s really not,” Kara assures Lena. “Once Alex and I can go back to our lives – I mean, you know,” she explains, struggling to find the right words. “My sister can use a break.”

“I know,” Lena replies, tugging Kara closer towards her.

“I’ll make sure Alex doesn’t give your location away,” Kara whispers, although she’s not sure yet how she’ll convince her stubborn sister. Odds are, Alex will gather all vampire hunters to take the vampire queen down together, but she won’t let that happen. Her sister wouldn’t hurt her like that, despite her rage towards vampires.

Lena isn’t worried about her location being known. Vampire hunters are not her biggest concern. “I trust you, my love,” she whispers. If a vampire hunter would dare to trespass she’ll take care of them.

Kara smiles and kisses Lena. She’s going to miss sleeping next to her tomorrow night. “I might sneak into your castle tomorrow night, if I can’t sleep, so consider yourself warned,” she whispers, toying with a lock of Lena’s hair.

Lena chuckles dryly. “You will always be welcome here,” she replies, leaning in for another kiss.

“You changed my life,” Kara whispers, thinking of the long way she’s come. “When you locked me up, the first thing you asked me was my name and when I was being difficult, you bribed me with food.”

“Food works wonders on you,” Lena whispers, remembering it well.

“When I come back in a few days – if I don’t sneak back tomorrow night first – we could have a picnic by the lake,” Kara suggests, resting her hand on Lena’s hip. “I could bring you your favorite type of blood.”

Lena is surprised to hear Kara suggesting that, especially without scrunching her nose up the way she usually would when it comes down to blood. “You only need to bring yourself for me to have my favorite,” she whispers lovingly.

“That was really cheesy, but sweet,” Kara replies, blushing.

Lena has to resist the urge to bite Kara each time she kisses her neck or when their kisses grow intense. She hasn’t told her mate how strong the pull is to taste her blood. “Your eyes are drooping,” she whispers, endeared by the sight.

“Mhmm,” Kara hums, pulling Lena into her arms.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena stirs in Kara’s arms when she hears something. She untangles herself from her lover and listens in closer. There’s a rattling sound in the dungeons, which must be Morgana, but the multiple footsteps most definitely do not all belong to her daughter nor to Maggie.

She slips out of bed and kisses Kara’s forehead, who is sleeping soundly. The footsteps appear to be spreading throughout her castle. She bares her fangs, wrongly having believed she would have had more time.

In the blink of an eye, Lena is downstairs, shook to see vampires are holding Morgana and Maggie. She turns around, spotting other vampires taking a struggling Kara and an even more struggling Alex downstairs.

Maggie is furious as she tries to escape the hold four vampires have on her, to no avail. She was sleeping when they had entered her room and gagged her, preventing her from screaming to warn the others. Her wrists are tied together with a rope, which cuts into her flesh.

Morgana is being held up by her collar, unable to touch the floor with her feet. She’s gagged as well.

Alex’s protests are muffled by the hand that’s covering her mouth. She knew the whole peace thing was a lie, but she didn’t know Lena would even betray Maggie and Morgana. That part simply doesn’t add up. Her eyes widen when she realizes this must be war, between vampires.

“My, my,” Veronica says, smirking. “You have been keeping quite a few pets,” she continues. “Huntress and her sister, what a catch,” she muses.

“I successfully managed to capture them,” Lena states coldly. “Why are you holding on to Morgana and Maggie?”

“You know why, you are smarter than this,” Veronica answers, lifting her chin in defiance. “Morgana is an immortal child and Maggie is a werewolf, two rules which you broke.”

“I am aware of my actions,” Lena replies, unfazed. “We struck a deal. You are not to touch my daughter and my friend,” she reminds Veronica. She has been doing everything she can to hold up her end of the bargain.

“Let the Danvers sisters be killed tonight and I shall allow Maggie and Morgana to be spared,” Veronica says, snapping her fingers.

Lena tenses up, seeing how with a snap of Veronica’s fingers, Maggie has a knife against her throat and a stake is being pointed at Morgana’s chest.

“Two lives for two lives,” Veronica says with a venomous smile. “It’s my final offer.”

Lena knows Veronica is being serious. Right now Maggie and Morgana are at the brink of being killed and she can’t let that happen. “No need to threaten them,” she says, irked by the situation. “The Danvers sisters will die.”

“Good,” Veronica replies, nodding briefly. “Then you will have no problem handing them over without a fight so I can kill them, unless you have grown weak on them just like you have with the child and the wolf.”

“As the vampire queen, I insist killing them myself,” Lena says coldly. She looks at Maggie who is trembling.

Veronica smiles evilly. “Wise choice,” she replies, satisfied. She glances expectantly at the Danvers sisters. “I accept, but I will watch. We all will.”

“Once it is done, you will leave and never return to this land,” Lena says, as part of her demands.

Veronica nods.

“No, no, no!” Maggie yells, having bitten through her gag. “Take my life, spare Alex’s,” she begs Lena.

Lena wants to get it over with as quickly as possible. “Any last words?” she asks Alex, grabbing her first. Perhaps she should have chosen Kara first to give her the mercy of not having to watch her sister die, but Kara will be tougher to kill and Alex has been a nuisance.

 “It is okay, Kara, I’ll be with mom and dad,” Alex says, tearing up because her sister is crying. “Maggie,” she says, now looking at her ex. “Before I die, I want you to know I never stopped loving you.”

“This made me wish I could eat popcorn,” Leslie says, rubbing her hands together.

“All those raw emotions, so disgustingly human,” Veronica says, pretending to yawn. “Love is a human construct for the weak. No offense to you and your little pets,” she says disrespectfully to Lena.

Lena doesn’t want Veronica in her home longer than necessary. That woman pulls the blood from underneath her nails. She hates it when Morgana and Maggie are being referred to as pets, and Veronica knows she does.

Maggie screams the second Lena snaps Alex’s neck. She didn’t even get the chance to tell her she loves her too. “No!” she shouts, upset. “I trusted you! I thought you would protect her!” she yells, feeling betrayed. Until the last second, she trusted that Lena would fight and protect them, but she was wrong.

“We are natural enemies,” Lena says blankly. “You should have known I would not do what you want all the _time_.”

Maggie narrows her eyes and looks at Lena like she’s lost it.

Leslie laughs. “It just got colder in here,” she says, pretending to shiver.

Time felt like it had sped up and slowed down at the same time for Kara as she saw Lena snapping her sister’s neck like a twig, the same way the vampire queen once threatened she’d snap hers. It went through bone and marrow, sending chills down her spine. A soft thud followed when Alex’s body fell to the floor.

She looks at Lena and she wants to scream at her, but she won’t be able to talk without spilling tears. The vampire queen’s hands had been all over her earlier tonight, touching her with what she thought was love. Now that Lena snapped her sister’s neck like it was nothing, she snaps back into reality, seeing the vampire queen for what she is, a cold blooded killer.

“How could you?” Kara whispers to Lena. “I…” Her breath hitches in the back of her throat. “You made me believe in you,” she says, hurt that she failed to keep Alex safe. “I thought you were going to let us go home,” she whispers hoarsely, regretting that she didn’t side with her sister.

Lena cups Kara’s cheeks and kisses her deeply, caressing her jawline with her thumbs. She’s not surprised when huntress bites her lip roughly, making her bleed just a little bit. It’s been a long time since someone made her bleed.

“Ah, the kiss of death,” Leslie says, clearly entertained. “Nice touch.”

“Never kiss me again,” Kara grits out through clenched teeth. She should have sided with her sister when she had the chance, but it’s much too late now.

Lena runs her tongue over her lips. “Khap zhao rrip,” ( _I love you_ ) she whispers in Kryptonese.

Kara scoffs, too angry and upset to wonder how Lena knows Kryptonese. It’s all a lie, the vampire queen doesn’t love her otherwise Alex would still be alive right now. She’s offended Lena dared speak her language.

“This is taking too long,” Veronica says, impatient. “If you can’t do it, I will,” she says to Lena.

Lena drags Kara towards the center. “You shall be with your sister soon,” she whispers, putting her hands on either side of Kara’s head.

Her fingers are twitching, remembering how she touched every inch of Kara’s skin with them. How she felt her heart beating underneath them. She remembers how she held Kara in her arms, how she kissed her until her love was all she wanted to feed on.

Most of all she remembers falling in love with the woman who wanted to kill her but couldn’t, the woman who dropped the knife and stepped in to stop her sister from trying to harm her. She fell in love with the woman who backhanded her and still made a move to kiss her when she thought she had ruined any potential chances of being together.

The sound of Kara’s neck being snapped echoes through the castle like a chilled ripple and is quickly replaced by the sound of victory as vampires around Lena cheer. The only heartbeat left to hear is Maggie’s.

“It is done,” Lena says, clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth where a bitter taste is left. “The Danvers sisters are dead.”

 


	18. Chapter 18

The sound of Veronica snapping her fingers results in Maggie and Morgana being released. The gags are removed along with the ropes.

Morgana runs up to Lena, wrapping her arms around her legs. “Mama,” she whispers, holding on for dear life.

“My angel,” Lena replies quietly, smiling down at her daughter. “You are safe,” she says, relieved. Things could have gotten a lot worse, she could have lost Morgana.

Maggie kneels down on the floor next to Alex’s body, sobbing on her chest while her hands grasp her nightdress. She wishes she could go back in time and guard Alex’s room. Then she’d have had a shot at taking vampires down and keeping them from taking Alex. Lena should have killed her instead, like she begged her to.

“You, too, are a vampire queen now,” Lena says to Veronica. It’s an honor to crown someone king or queen, an honor which can only be bestowed by a king or queen. “Anyone who chooses to be a part of your coven rather than mine is free to do so,” she adds, taking a look around at the present vampires.

Lena thinks about all the covens that lost their king or queen, who now have the chance to be a part of a new coven, whether it is hers or Veronica’s. She hardly has any interest to have a large coven, though having at least a small one can be beneficial when things need to be done.

“I am pleased you finally saw reason,” Veronica replies, smirking. “To an extent at least,” she says, glancing briefly at Maggie and Morgana.

“This is my area, you may choose any other area you wish,” Lena states calmly. “My only condition is you can never set foot in or near my territory again. You can go south, west or east, though never north.”

“We have a deal,” Veronica agrees, shaking Lena’s hand. “I think east will do.”

Lena doesn’t stop Maggie when she storms away. If anything, she anticipated a far worse reaction. She takes a hold of Morgana, wanting her daughter nowhere near anyone else. What she offered Veronica and what she did to the Danvers sisters was the only way to avoid a war with her own kind. Sacrifices needed to be made. Without sacrifices, everyone would have suffered.

She could have tried to trade her own life for theirs, but without her Morgana and Maggie would have been killed and there was no way Veronica would have accepted sparing two vampire hunters. It was a necessary unfortunate sacrifice.

The present vampires are murmuring whilst choosing a coven.

It does not baffle Lena to see the majority of them choosing Veronica as their queen. She knows she is not desired as a queen ever since she took Maggie and Morgana in. Few do choose for her, but she wouldn’t mind if no vampire would.

“Our task does not end here,” Veronica says icily. “More vampire hunters will face their deaths.”

“I shall not rest until they do,” Lena replies, a little forced.

Leslie has a devilish smile on her face. “Hmm, the coven I choose will be…,” she says, stepping towards Veronica who is smiling back at her. “Not yours,” she says, pushing her hand through Veronica’s chest and retracting it with her heart in it. “This feels good,” she whispers, watching Veronica’s body turn to ashes.

Lena’s jaw drops at the unexpected action of Leslie. She thought Leslie would choose Veronica given she’d been taking orders from her. It was as if Leslie had become Veronica’s personal pet.

Vampires around them respectfully bow down for Leslie.

When a vampire king or queen is killed by another vampire, the murderer takes their place. It’s their law.

“I like the north side,” Leslie says, approaching Lena. “So I’m not going anywhere, but I don’t want to kill you either.”

“You turned against your queen,” Lena replies, raising an eyebrow.

“That bitch was never my queen,” Leslie scoffs. “She was easy on the eyes, but that’s all. I owed you a favor anyways.”

Lena knows that isn’t true, since Leslie already gave her a favor back. “We were even,” she points out.

“Just shut up and accept it, okay?” Leslie replies bluntly. “Without you I’d have been dead. One favor wasn’t going to cut it. We’re even now, but I ain’t leaving this area.”

“If you or any of your followers lay a hand on those who live with me, I shall kill each and every one of you,” Lena threatens, allowing Leslie to reside in her area.

“It’s all chill,” Leslie agrees. “Good thing no vampire hunters live with you,” she says, winking.

Lena halts Leslie at the door. “Excuse me?” she asks, tilting her head to the side.

“Ah, Lena,” Leslie whispers while slapping Lena’s cheek lightly. “You never kept snacks, let alone two. I’ve always known.”

Lena nods as Leslie places a finger against her own lips. She bends down and tosses Alex’s body over her right shoulder and Kara’s body over her left when everyone is gone.

“Follow me, sweetheart,” Lena whispers to Morgana. “I need you to get the shovel in the dungeons and open the door for me.”

Once she is done digging the graves, she will go look for Maggie before she ends up doing something drastic, if she hasn’t already.

“Is it time, mama?” Morgana asks quietly, looking up at Lena.

“Yes, sweetheart,” Lena answers, feeling as if a fist is squeezing around her heart. “It is time.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena finds Maggie in the middle of the woods, caught in a fight with seven vampires. From what she observes as she approaches, Maggie attacked them first.

Maggie jumps at a vampire, tackling him down. She grabs his head with her teeth and rips it off. The moment she ran off, she turned into a werewolf. When she noticed vampires running through the woods, probably leaving from their short-lived victory party, she began to attack them.

“Maggie,” Lena calls out, hoping she can stop her. Maggie’s actions could unleash a war if vampires turn against her for this.

Two vampires grab a hold of Maggie. A third adds pressure to her ribs, making her cry out in pain.

Lena takes a hold of the vampire who hurt Maggie and rips his head off with a simple pull. Before his body turns in ashes, she bites another until he’s decapitated and stakes another’s heart with a handful of sticks.

Side by side, back to back, Lena and Maggie fight, wiping out the seven vampires around them.

Lena hurries to hide their ashes.

Maggie growls and slowly approaches Lena, showing her rows of teeth. Just because Lena helped her take down those vampires doesn’t mean she forgives her.

“No,” Lena says, keeping Maggie at a distance. “We should talk.”

Maggie bites Lena’s leg, pulling her down into the mud. She keeps trying to attack Lena, who broke her heart by killing Alex.

Lena does the bare minimum to fight back, not wishing to hurt Maggie. “A new time has come, Margaret,” she says, only angering Maggie further by saying her name like that.

Maggie howls when Lena hits her ribs, right where another vampire applied too much pressure. It’s going to leave a nasty bruise. She shifts back into her human form, spitting expletives at Lena.

Lena wants to lift Maggie into her arms to take her home and take care of her, but Maggie is crawling away from her. She realizes she’s losing Maggie. When she hears something in her castle, she snaps her head around.

Maggie spits a mouthful of blood out from a vampire who punched her in the face earlier. “Sounds like you’re going to lose Morgana too,” she says, laughing darkly. “You deserve to be alone with nobody who loves you. Poor Morgana, having to die twice because of your selfishness,” she says, pitying the innocent little girl.

It’s too late to try and speak with Maggie now. Lena needs to get to Morgana fast to keep her safe. Maggie’s words were torture to hear, but she deserved every single one of them and worse.

“You think you saved us, but you haven’t,” Maggie adds, a smirk revealing blood on her teeth. “Not the first time and not this time either. You killed us.”

Lena puts her hands over her ears as she runs back to her castle, but Maggie’s voice cuts through her regardless.

“You killed Morgana when you turned her into a vampire rather than taking her to a hospital,” Maggie whispers, touching the bruise that’s forming on her ribs. “And you killed me when you murdered the woman I wanted to grow old with.”

“Does it kill you, knowing how lonely you’ll be?” Maggie taunts, coughing up blood. Those bloodsuckers struck her harder than she thought they did. “Sooner or later you’ll have no leverage when facing an enemy. You’ll just have to accept people want you dead.”

“For old time’s sake I’ll dig your grave,” Maggie whispers, knowing that Lena still hears her even though she must have gotten quite far away by now. “I’ll make sure it’s really deep so you’re closer to hell, where you belong.”

Maggie tries to shift into her werewolf form again when she hears a vampire approaching, but she’s too weak to do so. Her wounds are catching up on her. The bruise on her ribs is now a mean dark bluish purple with a bit of black and there’s a cut in her lip. Her hands don’t look much better.

“You’re hurt,” Lucy whispers, kneeling in front of Maggie.

Maggie hisses in pain when Lucy scoops her up into her arms. “The traitor,” she muses. “At least I know now the real traitor is Lena, not you.”

“We need to hurry,” Lucy says, walking fast. “Star – err, General wants to kill Lena.”

“Yes, do hurry,” Maggie agrees, “so I can kill Lena myself.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lena’s entire castle has been equipped with kryptonite as a trap for the General because she knew she’d come for her. It didn’t seem to have the required effect given she’s looking at the General who is near Morgana. She’s shocked to see the vampire hunter on her knees, at eye-level with Morgana while she’s stroking her hair.

The kryptonite was initially applied for huntress, but the moment Lucy told her about General, she placed even more kryptonite in her home, to prepare. General should be on her knees, unless she’s a different type of alien who isn’t affected by kryptonite. Her blood smells quite similar to Kara’s, but not equally as divine.

“Sweet child,” Astra whispers. “You shall no longer harm this child,” she says to Lena.

Lena’s eyes widen, stunned that the vampire hunter is protecting Morgana rather than trying to kill her. “I would never harm my daughter,” she replies, cautiously taking a step closer. “Her life means more to me than my own,” she says earnestly.

Much to her surprise, General doesn’t let go of Morgana as if she doesn’t believe her. If she would be offered Morgana’s safety in exchange for her life, she would take it.

“How does this child exist?” Astra asks, ignoring how the child is trying to bite her finger, though her skin can’t be pierced.

Lena tilts her head to the side, sensing something maternal in this vampire hunter who is claimed to be twice as deadly as huntress was. “I found her, dying, a few years ago,” she answers calmly. It’s refreshing to have a conversation with a vampire hunter who isn’t lashing out. “When I found her, my heart broke. She was so young, so innocent. I broke my law and turned her.”

“Vampire children are prohibited,” Astra says, clenching her jaw for a moment before softening. “Though I would have done the same,” she whispers, brushing her fingers through the child’s hair. “What is her name?”

Lena wonders if she is dreaming, hardly believing that the big bad General is having a civil conversation with her and is treating Morgana like an actual human being rather than as a monster. General didn’t even call her heartless nor did she hint at it when she said founding Morgana dying broke her heart.

“Her name is Morgana,” she answers, tightening her grip on the kryptonite blade she is holding behind her back. “Why do you hunt vampires?”

“I was informed my niece was a vampire hunter,” Astra answers, her eyes darkening to the point where they’re almost black. “She had a good heart.”

Lena doesn’t miss the past tense and she can hear what the General thinks happened to her niece. She had no idea Kara had family other than Alex. It makes sense now why a new vampire hunter rose. “Has,” she corrects, watching the General’s eye twitch just a tad. “Kara is not dead.”

 


	19. Chapter 19

“Start talking,” Astra demands, pushing Lena against the wall. “Fast,” she adds.

Lena groans due to General’s strength. “The kryptonite,” she whispers, but then she spots some sort of blue gem, woven into the fabric of the vampire hunter’s outfit. “I shall take you to Kara and Alex, if you allow me to.”

Astra places Morgana on her hip and follows Lena, while she listens to what happened. The fact that her niece’s neck has been snapped makes her want to snap the vampire queen’s neck.

Morgana chews on the bulletproof vampire hunter’s finger, unable to break her skin.

“Your child is hungry,” Astra says, hoisting Morgana a bit higher. “Why are you starving her?”

“I’m not starving her,” Lena answers, baffled. She would never do that Morgana, absolutely not. With a cold glare from the vampire hunter, she hands a blood bag over for her daughter.

Astra follows Lena in silence while Morgana slurps from the bag. She never minded vampires until her niece vanished.

“It had to look real, that is why I did not inform anyone of my plan,” Lena says when she has gathered Maggie as well who was being carried inside by Lucy. “I had been giving Kara and Alex drops of my blood, so they would turn if they were to die.”

“No vitamins,” Maggie mumbles quietly.

 I figured if a vampire would snap their neck or leave them for dead, they would have a chance at survival,” Lena explains. “When Veronica invaded my home, I snapped their necks myself to ensure she would not rip their hearts out instead.”

“That wasn’t your decision to make, Lena,” Maggie replies, unsure if she should be angry or relieved that Alex isn’t dead. “You should have told them.”

“Your wolf is right, it was not your place,” Astra agrees.

“I’m not her wolf, my name is Maggie, use it,” Maggie objects. She can’t care less about the way the vampire hunter glares at her, she’s not afraid.

Astra takes in the state of Maggie, observing her battle wounds. She blows her freeze breath, aimed, at Maggie.

“Hey, what are you-” Maggie goes to object, but then the ice eases the burning sting of her bruise.

“I admit, it was a selfish decision,” Lena whispers, although she doesn’t regret it. “If I could go back, I would repeat my decision. Maggie, you have lost so much, I could not bear watching you lose the woman you love,” she explains, having done it out of the goodness of her heart. “As for Kara, I would give my life for her.”

“I don’t care what you can and can’t bear,” Maggie grumbles at Lena. “It wasn’t your decision to make, it was Alex’s and now you’re turning her into the thing she hates most.”

“When will they wake up?” Astra asks impatiently. “If you lied to me I will cut your heart out.”

“We have to wait,” Lena answers. She reaches out to take one of Kara’s hands in both of hers. “Wake up, my love,” she whispers, kissing Kara’s hand. She has never turned an alien before, nobody has. Her best bet is that Kara will wake up as a hybrid, half alien and half vampire.

Astra doesn’t look too happy about Lena holding her niece’s hand, but she doesn’t comment on it. “What is she wearing?” she asks, studying the piece of jewelry.

“My necklace,” Lena answers with a small smile due to the memory attached to it. “It was mine when I was human. I gave it to her.”

Together they wait for Alex and Kara to wake up as minutes turn into hours.

Maggie rests her head on Alex’s chest, as if she somehow hopes she’ll hear her heart beat, even though she knows that’s not possible. She’ll never be able to see the rise and fall of Alex’s chest again or to share a meal with her. For all she knows Alex might wake up and bite her, not realizing what she’s doing. Werewolves’ blood doesn’t appeal much to vampires, but vampires can still choose to drink it when starving.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alex wakes up, gasping desperately for air. “I can’t breathe, I can’t breathe,” she says with a panicky tone. “I… I died,” she whispers, touching her fingers to her neck, remembering what happened. “Water,” she mumbles, feeling like she hasn’t had anything to drink for days.

“Drink this,” Lena says, thrusting a cup in Alex’s hands.

“You,” Alex hisses. She sees the red liquid in the cup and her first instinct is to toss it away, but it smells so good and fuck, she’s drinking it. Why does it taste so delicious?

“Slow down,” Lena says, tipping the cup back a bit.

“You killed me,” Alex says angrily. “I will kill-”

“Alex?” Kara whimpers.

“Kara,” Alex replies, stumbling out of the bed. In her haste, she falls.

“Careful,” Lena whispers whilst pulling Alex up to her feet. “You need rest to complete the process.”

Alex stubbornly makes her way to her sister, to check if she’s okay. “What have you done?” she asks Lena, noticing how deadly pale Kara looks. She goes to grab a chair, but it ends up breaking under her grip. “What the…,” she whispers, staring at her hand.

“Aunt Astra,” Kara says, surprised to see her. She reaches for her throat, feeling a type of thirst so strong she’d need to drink a whole lake to stop it. “I don’t feel…,” she murmurs, on the verge of passing out.

Astra catches Kara before she falls onto the ground. “You said she would be awake,” she says accusingly to Lena, checking her niece who is unconscious.

“Aliens have never been turned before,” Lucy whispers when she realizes it. “You don’t know if Kara will make it, do you?” she asks Lena.

Lena bites her own wrist and holds it against Kara’s mouth. “Drink,” she pleads, assuming her lover needs more of her blood to gain strength or else she’ll slip away. She can see Kara’s eyes rolling back, which is not a good sign.

Kara wants to push Lena’s wrist away, but the blood is already seeping into her mouth and it’s easing the burning pain she feels.

Lena feels herself weakening slightly when Kara holds on to her arm while gingerly drinking her blood. “You will feel better soon,” she whispers, stroking Kara’s hair and kissing the crown of her head.

Alex nearly gags at the sight of it all. She spots Maggie, who looks very hurt and very upset. She pulls her close and holds her, adjusting her strength when Maggie groans.

“I never stopped loving you either,” Maggie whispers, relieved she gets to tell Alex that.

“I know,” Alex whispers, crying. “I’m sorry for the way I treated you.”

“No, I should apologize to you,” Maggie replies, sniffling. “I’m sorry I lured you here and had you locked up. If it wasn’t for me, you’d still be human.”

“It is my fault Alex is a vampire now,” Lena briefly cuts in.

“For once she’s right,” Alex mutters. “You turned me into the type of monster that killed my parents,” she sneers at Lena.

“Vampires are not monsters,” Lena replies calmly. “You shall realize that now.”

“Shut up, Lena,” Maggie says, tired of Lena pretending to be one of the good guys.

“I’m a monster now,” Alex whispers, wetting Maggie’s shoulder with her tears.

“You’re not a monster,” Maggie replies, leaning back to look at Alex. “You’ll never be a monster in my eyes, not for a second,” she whispers, pressing a chaste kiss to Alex’s lips.

“This is not what I wanted,” Alex whimpers, “us drifting apart, me becoming a vampire.”

Maggie takes a deep breath. “You said that… if… you,” she says, choking on the words as she tries to get them out. “You would… stake yourself,” she whispers, ignoring the pain in her chest at the thought of Alex wanting to die. “If that’s what you want, I’ll understand.”

Alex cries harder. Maggie loves her in a way Lena might never understand. “I can’t do this without you,” she says, taking both of Maggie’s hands, shaking her head. “Immortality… I don’t,” she whispers, shaking her head more. “Marry me,” she says impulsively. “Grow old by my side.”

Lena feels like she broke Alex and Maggie because of what she did, yet they found each other again and grew stronger. She’s not the hero who brought them back together. Maggie is the hero, considering she was willing to die for Alex and is willing to let her go. Maybe she is heartless after all, given how selfish she acted.

Maggie wants to say yes, more than anything, but it seems too impulsive of Alex to propose right now, especially because they had broken up. “You should rest before making decisions like that,” she suggests gently.

“My mind has never been this clear before,” Alex replies earnestly. “I looked death in the eyes and I no longer want to waste time,” she explains, hoping Maggie will give her a second chance. Nothing gives a wakeup call quite like dying. “I love you and I’m going to hurt whoever gave you those wounds.”

Maggie glances in Lena’s direction for only a split second, but it’s enough to set Alex off.

Alex leaps towards Lena, taking the vampire queen who is feeding her sister off guard. Filled with rage, her nails dig through Lena’s skin. Satisfied, she puts her hand around the vampire queen’s heart.

Lena feels Alex squeezing. Simultaneously, Kara groans out in pain and grabs at her chest. Her eyes widen in panic. “Alex, stop,” she begs.

Alex scoffs. “You’re going to beg for your life now?” she taunts.

“Alex, stop,” Maggie cuts in whilst putting her arms around Alex. “I think hurting her is hurting your sister.”

Alex looks at her sister and immediately stops trying to kill Lena. “How is that possible?” she asks, feeling fine while Kara obviously isn’t fine. “Did you connect your life to hers?”

“You disgust me,” Maggie whispers to Lena. “Of course you have an insurance police,” she says bitterly. She didn’t know vampires could even be linked like that to one another.

“This was not my choice,” Lena says, offering Kara her wrist so she can drink from her and regain strength. “I do not understand how her life has ended up being connected to mine.”

“It could be a mutation,” Astra implores curiously.

“Okay, so…,” Alex says slowly. “I became what I hate most and I can’t kill the monster responsible for it because if I do, my sister dies.”

Kara feels like her body is trying to fight off an infection.

“If any vampire is going to feed my sister, it’s going to be me,” Alex says, pushing Lena out of the way. She offers Kara her wrist, frowning when her sister starts vomiting. Seeing Kara reaching desperately for Lena to drink is making her heart ache.

Astra clicks a shackle around Lena’s ankle from the ones she found in the dungeon that were holding Morgana. If it’s not strong enough to hold the vampire, she’ll make sure she won’t escape either way. “You are our property now,” she states sharply.

Lena dislikes being referred to as property. “I shall never leave Kara’s side until she no longer wants me there,” she whispers, gazing lovingly at Kara.

Kara looks directly into Lena’s eyes. “Bite me,” she says, voice filled with venom. She’s not sure if she wants to kiss or kill Lena and she hates feeling so conflicted.

 


	20. Epilogue

Alex is speaking with a vampire hunter who is delivering their monthly blood supply. She has been a vampire for five years now and despite that, she’s still a vampire hunter. It hasn’t been easy convincing other vampire hunters she has always been on their side, but after some time they believed her.

A few things did change. She only hunts vampires who hurt people. Those who don’t hurt anyone receive a blood supply and are observed, in case they do ever hurt someone. She has slowly been learning to embrace being a vampire rather than hating it by using her abilities to her advantage. Her strength, speed and absence of sleep have made her more effective as a vampire hunter.

Older vampires are faster and stronger than her, but it doesn’t pose an issue considering she already hunted down vampires when she was human. Her skills merely enhanced.

Maggie watches her wife while she sips from a cup of coffee. It’s not regular coffee; it has a little bit of Alex’s blood in it. Months ago, she decided to start consuming drops of her wife’s blood to see how her body reacts to it.

She hopes she can become a hybrid and she believes it could be possible since it worked for Kara. However, she would be the first werewolf to partially become a vampire, or even fully, depending on how the transitioning goes.

It has been her conscious decision. Alex never even once asked her to do this. She knows her wife would have been fine with her growing older each day and at first she was too, but it got difficult to feel time pass while it stood still for Alex.

Alex folds a piece of paper and slips it in her pocket. “We have two new targets,” she says to Lucy, who is across the field from her, sitting under a tree with Astra. Lena was right that not all vampires are monsters, but she still sees the vampire queen as one. Her sister isn’t a monster and neither is Lucy.

“How far is it?” Maggie asks her wife. She’d like to go as well, but if it’s far then she’d only slow Alex down.

Alex chews her lips as she calculates the time they need to reach their targets. “Three days with breaks in between,” she answers thoughtfully. If she goes with Lucy and Kara, it’ll only take her a day, two tops.

“I could go with Lucy,” Kara offers from where she’s sitting.

“Nah, it’s cool,” Maggie says, sipping from her coffee. “We’ll have forever anyway,” she says with confidence, winking at her nervous wife.

Alex sits down next to her wife. “I should give you something to hold on to until I return,” she whispers, cupping Maggie’s cheeks.

Maggie sighs into Alex’s mouth as cold lips attach to hers. She licks her wife’s upper lip, kissing her with more intensity when her lips part. Her tongue feels around Alex’s sharp fangs.

Alex smiles when her wife breaks their kiss in order to breathe.

“I’ll make sure to return this to you when you’re back,” Maggie whispers, tangling her hand in Alex’s sweater. “It is summer, you’re overdressed.”

Alex can never really tell winter from summer. All seasons feel the same to her, neutral. She never feels cold, but she never feels warm either. One time she chased a vampire through snow for six days, barefooted, and she didn’t feel a thing. Being a vampire has it perks, which she can appreciate.

“We’ll make it snappy,” Lucy whispers to Astra, toying with a lock of her hair. “Al and I will be back before tomorrow’s nightfall.”

“You aim to inform me I have to spend a night without you?” Astra asks, putting her hands on Lucy’s hips. “How will I ever survive such cruelty?” she teases.

“I’m not sure if I want to vomit or melt,” Kara mumbles. She has never seen her aunt being over the moon with anyone until Lucy was in the picture.

“True love truly is beautiful isn’t it?” Lena whispers to Kara. “I cannot fathom our law prohibiting this.”

Kara looks away when Lena rests a hand on hers. “Your life is tied to mine, but that doesn’t mean I’m spending it willingly by your side,” she says, unsure if she can ever forgive Lena for what she has done.

“No apology can right my wrong,” Lena replies sadly. “If you wish, I shall leave and have my blood brought to you weekly,” she offers. She thought about it before, how it would be a way to keep Kara alive while staying away from her.

“That’s just the thing, as much as I want you gone, I don’t,” Kara whispers, freeing her hand from Lena’s.

Kara chuckles when she spots Morgana collecting the chickens again instead of the eggs. Lena has been trying to teach Morgana how to collect the eggs, but so far it has been fruitless. They have a farm where they all live together.

Maggie and Astra are the only ones who can digest the food they grow on their land.

Kara misses being able to eat food. Not that being a hybrid is all bad, because unlike other vampires, she can digest fluids that aren’t blood, though she often pours some blood in her drinks to make it taste better.

She’s the only vampire who needs another vampire’s blood to keep her strength, but only Lena’s blood has that effect. It has to be the vampire queen because she’s the one who turned her. If she drinks from another vampire, her body rejects it and makes her sick.

“I love you, but I don’t want to love you,” Kara confesses with a forlorn look in her eyes. “Maybe someday, a hundred years from now, who knows, we could be together again.”

“I shall wait,” Lena promises. “My offer stands as it is, if you wish me to leave, I shall.”

“The irony of it all is that if you’d have told me about your plans and asked me what I wanted, I’d have leaned towards agreeing,” Kara confesses, chuckling bitterly. “That’s how much I love – loved you.”

“My actions cannot be fixed,” Lena whispers. She’ll have to endure eternity, knowing she made a grief mistake. “At the time I thought it was love.”

“I know you love me, but you crave love so bad you’re sacrificing others to gain it,” Kara whispers, sighing even though she doesn’t have to. “We could… start with hello and see where the next thousand years take us.”

“Hello might be my second favorite word,” Lena replies, smiling at Kara.

“Second,” Kara mumbles. “What’s your favorite word?”

“Kara,” Lena answers dreamily.

“You’re still as cheesy as I remember. I wonder why I even asked.”

“Perhaps you enjoy hearing your name spill from my lips.”

“Not as much as I enjoy your lips kis-” Kara clears her throat and averts her eyes. If she could blush she would. “Oh Rao, I can’t take this anymore,” she says, fisting Lena’s shirt and yanking her close.

Lena is so shocked that her body doesn’t react immediately when fangs break the skin of her lips and hands tangle in her hair.

Their kiss starts rough and raw, filled with anger and sadness. It ends softly and comforting, sharing unspoken words of forgiveness.

Kara kisses Lena until the night falls and stars surround them.

She kisses her until her shirt is drenched in cold blood.

She kisses Lena until the vampire queen faints in her arms from having lost too much blood.

She kisses her forehead until Lena opens her eyes the next morning.

“I had a dream,” Lena whispers, running her hands up and down Kara’s arms. “I was back on my old farm and I was human again. It’s the type of dream I always wished to have, until now, when I realized you weren’t there.”

“Who knew I’d be able to put you to sleep and make you dream?” Kara muses, having enjoyed Lena looking so peaceful. It was also slightly terrifying since she couldn’t tell if Lena was going to wake up. It wasn’t like she had a pulse to check or a breath to let out.

“Who knew I do not need sleep because my dream is right here, with me?”

“Oh for fucks sakes,” Alex groans, returning from her mission. “Stop flirting with my sister, Luthor.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
> ***DO NOT REPOST ANY OF MY STORIES ANYWHERE EVER, I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR THIS***


End file.
